C'est en cédant qu'on se délivre de la tentation
by Chirurine
Summary: Alors qu'Edward s'est bel et bien suicidé, en Italie, Bella tente tant bien que mal de surmonter cette épreuve. Alice décide de s'éloigner, et pour une obscure raison, demande à Jasper de s'occuper de son amie. Jasper/Bella
1. Prologue

**Auteur :** Chirurine

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages, lieux et termes se rapportant au monde de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. Seule l'intrigue m'ait propre.

**Genre : **Romance

**Note de l'auteur : **C'est la première fois que je décide d'écrire sur Twilight. J'avoue avoir un peu été dégoûtée de ce livre suite au tapage médiatique qui a été fait autour du film. Cette fiction, m'a en quelque sorte redonné goût au livre, puisqu'elle m'a permit de me replonger un petit peu dedans. Cependant, elle ne représente en rien quelque chose d'extrêmement travaillé. Je suis navrée de d'annoncer ça, mais elle n'est qu'un simple passe-temps. L'avantage est que j'écris avec beaucoup de plaisir, sans trop me prendre la tête.  
J'ai lu les livres, il y a quelques temps, et parfois mes souvenirs ne sont plus exacts. Ayant prêté les deux premiers à des amies, je ne peux m'en servir pour me remémorer l'histoire, il se peut donc qu'il y ait quelques incohérences par rapport à l'histoire. Je vous demande évidemment, de m'en excuser. Je les reprendrais peut-être, lorsque je les aurais récupérés.

**Rating du chapitre : **T

**Prologue**

Il avait cru à ma mort. Et il en avait perdu la vie. J'étais arrivée trop tard, tellement trop tard. Je n'avais pu empêcher Edward de se jeter sous les rayons du soleil. Le clan des Volturi avaient comme prévu étaient mis en colère. En quelques minutes, le corps d'Edward disparaissait, Alice s'effondrait, en sanglots, et je sentais mon cœur s'arrêter.

Il allait mourir. Peut-être était-il déjà mort. Il ne reviendrait plus. Jamais.

Comment pourrais-je encore vivre ? Comment pourrais-je poursuivre ma vie, alors que l'homme qui faisait battre mon cœur n'était plus ? Comment pourrais-je encore continuer alors que cet homme s'était donné la mort en croyant que je n'étais plus ?

Toute ma vie n'avait tournée qu'autour de lui. Je ne trouvais plus un seul sens à ma vie. Je voulais mourir. Avaler une boite de somnifère serait une morte convenable. Indolore. Non. Je ne pouvais mourir simplement alors qu'_il_ avait dû souffrir le martyr. Les Volturi ne l'auraient certainement pas laissé mourir sans douleur, non.

Passer sous un train… Peut-être devrais-je faire cela. C'était rapide, et sans doute douloureux.  
Une main se posa sur mon épaule, et Alice me regardait, une lueur dangereuse animant son regard.

« Il est mort pour toi, Bella. Crois-tu sincèrement que je te laisserais passer sous un train ? Penses-tu réellement que je te laisserais faire ce pour quoi Edward s'est tué ? »

Je tentai de lui faire un sourire, mais je crains que cela ne ressemble plus à une grimace qu'à autre chose. Elle avait raison. Je ne pouvais mourir alors qu'il s'agissait de la seule raison pour laquelle Edward avait décidé de partir, pour ne plus jamais revenir. Je devais vivre. Je devais continuer, pour lui. Et quand bien même je ne le supporterais plus, je pourrais toujours me donner la mort.  
Je me laissai aller dans ses bras. Sa fraîcheur me rappela celle d'Edward et mon cœur se serra. Je voulais pleurer, sangloter, mais rien de cela n'arriva. Alice caressait mon dos de façon apaisante, et embrassait ma joue, quelque fois. Je fermais les yeux, humant son odeur, recherchant une simple fragrance qui me rappellerait celle d'Edward. Mais le parfum d'Alice avait beau se rapprocher du _sien_, il n'en était pas moins différent.

Je l'aimais tant. Je le voulais tant. Il me manquait tant. Il me manquerait toujours. Et plus jamais, ô grand jamais, je ne pourrais être heureuse.


	2. Chapitre I

**Auteur :** Chirurine

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages, lieux et termes se rapportant au monde de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. Seule l'intrigue m'ait propre. Le titre quant à lui, est un 'remake' d'une phrase de Oscar Wilde : « Le seul moyen de se délivrer de la tentation, c'est d'y céder ».

**Genre : **Romance

**Note de l'auteur : **C'est la première fois que je décide d'écrire sur Twilight. J'avoue avoir un peu été dégoûtée de ce livre suite au tapage médiatique qui a été fait autour du film. Cette fiction, m'a en quelque sorte redonné goût au livre, puisqu'elle m'a permit de me replonger un petit peu dedans. Cependant, elle ne représente en rien quelque chose d'extrêmement travaillé. Je suis navrée de d'annoncer ça, mais elle n'est qu'un simple passe-temps. L'avantage est que j'écris avec beaucoup de plaisir, sans trop me prendre la tête.  
J'ai lu les livres, il y a quelques temps, et parfois mes souvenirs ne sont plus exacts. Ayant prêté les deux premiers à des amies, je ne peux m'en servir pour me remémorer l'histoire, il se peut donc qu'il y ait quelques incohérences par rapport à l'histoire. Je vous demande évidemment, de m'en excuser. Je les reprendrais peut-être, lorsque je les aurais récupérés.

**Rating du chapitre : **T

* * *

**Chapitre I **

Six mois avaient passé. J'avais réussi mes examens de fin d'année, et je savais que sans l'aide des Cullen, jamais je n'y serais parvenue. Alice m'avait tant aidé que je me demandais si mes notes ne lui revenaient pas. Esmé m'avait fait réciter quelques leçons, et j'avais eu l'impression de me retrouver à l'époque où je récitais mes tables de multiplication et où ma mère s'énervait chaque fois que j'hésitais. Esmé, quant à elle, beaucoup moins butée et immature que Renée, s'était révélée d'une patience inestimable. Chaque fois que je m'étais trompée, elle m'avait fait faire une pause puis m'avait expliquée une énième fois le pourquoi du comment. Je lui étais si redevable. J'étais responsable de la mort de son fils, et elle m'accueillait à bras ouverts, me souriant, me rassurant et m'aidant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

Je m'étais sentie tant de fois coupable qu'au départ je n'avais pu regarder les Cullen dans les yeux. Jusqu'au jour où Carlisle m'avait attrapée par les épaules, et m'avait hurlée de le regarder, et de lui parler. Je ne m'étais alors pas rendu compte que j'évitais leur compagnie, et que chaque fois qu'ils s'approchaient de moi, je baissais les yeux, rompant tout contact avec leur délicieux regard. Ce jour-là, je m'étais réveillée à l'hôpital d'un coma de deux semaines, après avoir tenter de m'arracher les veines du poignée. Carlisle s'était bien évidemment désigné comme mon médecin et m'avait rendu visite dés mon réveil, pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Il m'avait dit que je devrais rester quelques jours à l'hôpital et que la visite d'une psychologue serait obligatoire, la procédure qu'il m'avait dit. Je n'avais alors osé lui répondre, fixant mes pieds qu'une couverture blanche recouvrait, et sa colère avait éclatée. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état. Son excès de colère passé, il m'avait prit dans ses bras et avait caressé mes cheveux en me murmurant que je n'étais pas seule. C'était deux mois après _sa_ mort, et c'est à ce moment-là que je compris que les Cullen m'étaient aussi indispensables que Edward pouvait l'être.

Six mois avaient passé et mes blessures commençaient doucement à être pansées. Je parvenais à ne plus penser à _lui_. Seuls les Cullen connaissaient la véritable raison de la disparition d'Edward et je pouvais partager ma peine avec eux seuls, mon père et mes amis pensant qu'il avait décidé de vivre ailleurs.

Mes journées se poursuivaient naturellement, sans encombre. Mon père avait décidé de travailler tout l'été, évitant ma compagnie plus qu'exaspérante, je supposais. Je ne lui en voulais pas, si j'avais pu, j'aurais moi-même fuit ma compagnie. Seule Alice venait me voir tous les jours, m'emmenant quelques fois chez les Cullen qui désiraient apparemment me voir.  
Je me sentais évidemment toujours coupable. Rien ne pouvait changeait un tel sentiment, sauf peut-être Jasper.

Ce jour-là, je me levais aux alentours de 9h, difficilement, comme d'habitude. Mes nuits étaient hantées par des fantômes. _Ses _fantômes. Chaque nuit, je revivais des moments. Je revoyais parfois son corps, brillant sous le soleil d'Italie. Et aussi vite, je voyais des corps noirs se jeter sur lui, l'attraper, puis disparaître. Cette nuit, pourtant, j'avais dormi, sans rêver. Une nuit de vrai sommeil, durant laquelle je ne m'étais pas réveillée, en pleurant, ou en hurlant. Ce matin, je me sentais bien, fatiguée, comme toujours. Il me manquait des mois de sommeil, et une nuit ne suffirait pas à les rattraper. Cependant, rien ne m'oppressait, je n'étais ni triste, ni heureuse. Juste _bien._ Cette étrange sensation ne me quitta pas de la matinée. Je déjeunais, sereine. Ma douche me détendit totalement, et des soupirs de bien-être s'échappèrent de ma bouche lorsque j'enfilais une serviette tiède autour de mon corps.

Aux alentours de 10h30, quelqu'un frappa à ma porte. J'ouvris, souriant légèrement, m'attendant à recevoir Alice dans mes bras. Pourtant, aucun feu follet noir et blanc ne me sauta dessus. Je ne vis rien qu'un visage figé, pâle de perfection. Je crus percevoir une légère douleur suite au souvenir d'Edward, qui venait me chercher, cependant il s'envola rapidement. Je souris à Jasper, le saluant doucement, sans contact. J'étais quelqu'un de plutôt tactile, et j'appréciais Jasper. J'aurais facilement pu l'embrasser, l'enlacer, mais je me devais d'avoir une certaine retenue avec lui.

« Bonjour, Bella, me salua-t-il, le visage fermé. Comment vas-tu ? »

Son ton était froid, mais je ne lui en voulais pas. Jasper avait plus de mal que les autres Cullen à supporter leur régime alimentaire. Peut-être ne s'était-il pas nourri depuis quelques jours... Je me demandais pourquoi, alors Alice n'était pas avec lui.

« Bien, murmurais-je, étrangement sincère. Où est Alice ? »

Une grimace frôla son visage l'espace d'une seconde. Je me demandai même si je n'avais pas rêvé. Son visage reprit son expression favorite : l'impassibilité.

« Alice sera absente quelques temps. Elle a besoin de vacances. »

« Oh », fis-je, incapable de dire quoique ce soit d'autre.

Elle était donc partie. En avait-elle eu marre de mes sautes d'humeur ? Ma morosité avait fini par avoir raison de ses limites. Je me sentais coupable. Encore. Toutes les personnes que j'aimais, finissaient par s'éloigner de moi. Je les comprenais. Ma compagnie était des plus déplorables, encore plus après _sa_ mort.

« Bella... Je t'en prie », grogna Jasper, me rappelant sa présence.

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai... du mal à... t'éviter tout cela. »

J'écarquillais les yeux, comprenant. Il exerçait son pouvoir sur moi. Je n'avais plus à me demander pourquoi je n'éclatais pas en sanglot.

« Ne te sens pas coupable. Alice est partie de son propre arbitre. Tu n'as d'aucune façon incitée cette décision. Elle m'a chargé de m'occuper de toi. Tu n'es pas seule, Bella. Je ne suis pas Alice, cependant, je vais essayer de devenir ton ami. »

« A défaut de me tuer. »

Il encaissa, sans ciller.

« Tu m'en veux. Je comprends, mais si je te laissais aller à tes sentiments, tu te sentirais bien plus mal, Bella. Comprends bien que ce que je fais est légitime. Je ne tiens pas... à ce que tu ressentes _ça_. Je crains que ce ne soit trop dur. »

**oOoOo**

Six mois avaient passé. Jasper avait vu Alice se refermer sur elle-même pour ne s'ouvrir qu'auprès de Bella. Chaque fois qu'elles deux se trouvaient chez les Cullen, il faisait un effort surhumain – ironie – pour parvenir à englober leurs sentiments à toutes deux. Il se sentait fatigué, mais en même temps, il s'en donnait le devoir. Prendre soin d'Alice était pour lui naturel, et pour ce faire, il devait aussi prendre soin de Bella. Quelque part, il sentait qu'il le faisait aussi pour Edward. Edward qui avait décidé de mourir pour une simple humaine. Il ressentait de la curiosité. Qu'avait-elle de si extraordinaire pour que deux vampires deviennent subitement dépendant d'elle ? Et que dire d'Esmé et de Carlisle dont l'affection pour cette petite idiote semblait grandir de jour en jour ? Sentaient-ils le besoin de l'apprécier pour leur fils ?

Alice entra, en toute légèreté, un flux de sentiments contradictoires en elle. Jasper les absorba. Tension. Tristesse. Une légère touche de soulagement. Jalousie contrée par l'inquiétude. Espoirs. Désir, besoin sanglant. Faim. Envie de tuer. Souffrance. _Atroce.  
_Jasper se prit la tête et grogna, la douleur était trop intense. Comment pouvait-il supporter cela alors qu'il souffrait lui-même.

« Ne t'occupe pas de moi Jazz'. » Dit-elle, en caressant ses cheveux. « Tu n'auras plus à t'occuper de moi, tu sais. »

Tristesse. Simple Tristesse. Il oublia les autres sentiments et ne s'occupa que de celui-ci, tentant de le lui cacher. Il ne supportait pas de la voir pleurer. Pourtant, il aurait tant aimé savoir pourquoi.

« Je suis triste. »

« Je sais! » murmura-t-il, agacé. Puis il se radoucit, se rendant compte que ce n'était pas de sa faute. « Pardon... Alice. Que se passe-t-il ? »

Pincement au cœur. Jalousie. Soulagement. Envie de tuer, tout de même. Mais que pouvait-il se passer dans sa tête ? Qu'arrivait-il à sa tendre petite Alice ? Sa fleur, si douce, si délicieuse, ressentait l'envie de tuer ? Et il ne s'agissait pas d'animaux.

« Je dois partir, Jazz'. Je l'aime tu sais, mais aujourd'hui, je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de la tuer. Que dirait Edward, hein ? »

Tuer Bella ? Était-ce réellement ce qu'elle venait de dire ? Comment pouvait-elle en être arrivé là ? Elle était sa meilleure amie... Avant même qu'elles ne se connaissent, Alice l'avait aimée.

« Qu'il ne t'en veut pas. Que tu dois faire ce qui te semble bon. Mais... Alice. Moi, je te dirais d'affronter la vérité en face, et de ne pas partir. Alice... J'ai _besoin_ de toi. »

Elle sourit. Un sourire qui lui fendit le cœur. Quelque chose s'était passée, il le sentait. N'importe qui pourrait le sentir, cela dit. Elle déposa sa tête sur son épaule et il savait qu'elle allait pleurer. Ou plutôt qu'elle avait _envie_ de pleurer. Il ne devait pas l'en empêcher. Alors elle pleura sur son épaule, et il la serra doucement contre lui.

« Plus pour longtemps... » murmura-t-elle, la gorge serrée.

Le soir même, elle était partie. En lui laissant un mot. Elle le chargeait de Bella. Il devait s'occuper d'elle au maximum, l'aider à se relever. C'était les vacances, il fallait qu'elle sorte. Il fallait qu'il lui tienne compagnie et qu'il l'aide à sourire voire même à rire. Alice avait confiance en lui et savait qu'il y arriverait. Parfaitement, écrivait-elle. Il devait essayer de l'éloigner de toutes mauvaises pensées.

Et c'est le cœur bouleversé qu'il se rendit chez les Swan. Lorsque toute lumière fut éteinte, et que plus aucun bruit ne se fit entendre – Bella avait tendance à écouter de la musique avant de se coucher – il pénétra dans sa chambre et s'assit sur le rocking-chair. Elle dormait, enroulée sur elle-même, tel un fœtus. Une position défensive ? Il ne se souvenait plus de ce que c'était que de dormir. Cependant, il savait parfaitement – pour avoir tuer de nombreux êtres humains durant leur sommeil – qu'une telle position était inappropriée.

Elle gigota, marmonnant quelque chose. Un prénom, celui d'Edward, _évidemment_. Elle gémit, de douleur, se retourna violemment, geignant son prénom, toujours. Il sentait une profonde souffrance émaner d'elle. Sans savoir par quelle motivation, il absorba tous ses sentiments, sentant la douleur s'immiscer en lui. C'était dur. Insupportable pour un simple être humain. Comment Bella pouvait-elle souffrir autant ? L'_amour_, se dit-il. Était-ce cela le véritable amour ? Le besoin insatiable de l'autre ? L'envie de mourir si l'autre n'est plus ? Le manque, insoutenable, de sa présence ? Ne plus désirer vivre après la mort de l'être aimé ? Pourquoi voulait-on être amoureux, si c'était pour ressentir de tels sentiments ? Il pensa à Alice. Il l'aimait, tellement. Elle était sa douce et délicate précieuse petite fleur. Son adorée. Celle qui avait fait de lui quelqu'un de meilleur. Quelqu'un de presque bon. Elle lui avait appris à être quelqu'un d'autre, celui qu'il était peut-être réellement. Pourtant... elle n'était plus là, elle était partie, il souffrait, oui, mais pourquoi pas autant que cette humaine ? Était-ce parce que, justement, elle était humaine ?

Le lendemain matin, il resta le plus près possible d'elle, sans se faire remarquer, lui évitant tous ces horribles sentiments. Elle déjeuna tranquillement, semblant sereine. Alice pouvait être fière de lui. Il l'observa attentivement, de dehors, ou de l'intérieur, lorsqu'il pouvait se le permettre. Il ne devait pas se faire remarquer. Si elle savait qu'il exerçait son pouvoir sur elle, elle s'énerverait, comme toujours.

A 10h30, l'heure à laquelle Alice avait pour habitude, de lui rendre visite – bien qu'elle l'ait surveillée une bonne partie de la nuit – il frappa. Il sentit un léger changement dans ses sentiments, elle se réjouissait de revoir son amie, sa _meilleure_ amie. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle découvrit Jasper, la réjouissance fit place à la déception.

« Salut, Jasper », dit-elle gentiment, comme toujours.

Bella était une personne étrangement gentille et particulièrement aimante, c'était à se demander si elle parvenait même à haïr quelqu'un. Exaspérante.  
Elle lui souriait, doucement. Jasper savait qu'elle ne savait trop comment le saluer. Elle avait pour habitude d'embrasser et de serrer Alice dans ses bras. Avec lui, elle ne pouvait se le permettre. Sans doute arriverait-il à y résister, mais elle ne connaissait pas réellement sa résistance. Il était normal qu'elle prenne ses précautions. Il la comprenait, même si quelque part, il s'en voulait.

Il la salua, trop froidement, peut-être, paraissant insensible. Il aurait pu sourire en d'autre circonstance, mais les sentiments qu'il absorbait étaient trop puissants et trop nombreux pour le lui permettre. Il lui demanda ensuite comment elle allait.

« Bien », lui répondit-elle. Il aurait pu rire. Évidemment qu'elle se sentait bien. _Évidemment_ puisqu'il ressentait tout à _sa_ place.

« Où est Alice ? »

Douleur. Alice... Elle n'était plus là. Elle était loin, quelque part, là où il ne la savait pas, certainement. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la cherche, elle avait donc dû choisir un endroit où il ne la chercherait pas. Et au pire des cas, avec son don de clairvoyance, il n'avait aucune chance de la trouver. Il se reprit, ne désirant pas lui montrer sa souffrance.

Il choisit la première excuse qui lui vint et lui annonça qu'Alice avait désiré prendre des vacances. Il ne savait pas les vraies raisons pour lesquelles elle avait décidé de partir, mais il y avait un peu de cela. Elle avait besoin d'oxygène – pas au sens propre, évidemment. Et ce pour ne pas tuer Bella. Il aurait tant donné pour savoir comment elle en était arrivée là.

« Oh » fit-elle. Et toute une discorde de tristesse, de culpabilité s'immisça en lui. C'était si douloureux. Bella avait une telle facilité à la souffrance, au malheur. Elle était si _tragique_.

« Bella... Je t'en prie! » grogna-t-il, n'en pouvant plus.

Pouvait-elle imaginer ce qu'elle lui faisait ressentir ? Imaginait-elle à quel point cela pouvait être dur pour lui ? Cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'anxiété, la colère, ou la tristesse qu'il avait maîtrisé de si nombreuses fois. Il s'agissait là, de dominer tant de sentiments en même temps.

« Quoi? »

De l'agacement, de la curiosité, aussi. C'était plus supportable. Même si le reste demeurait, un peu en arrière.

« J'ai... du mal à... t'éviter tout cela. » dit-il, choisissant d'être honnête avec elle.

De la surprise. Un peu d'énervement. Puis... cela disparût, laissant place à la tristesse, la culpabilité et la souffrance qui semblait lui être bien plus familière. Elle devait être masochiste, c'était certain. Elle avait envie de pleurer. Il hésitait à la laisser aller, mais préféra le lui éviter. Il domina cette envie, souffrant à sa place.

« Ne te sens pas coupable. Alice est partie de son propre arbitre. Tu n'as d'aucune façon incité cette décision. Elle m'a chargé de m'occuper de toi. » murmura-t-il, doucement, délicatement, de sa voix la plus calme possible. Il tenta de lui sourire, de paraître amical. « Tu n'es pas seule, Bella. Je ne suis pas Alice, cependant, je vais essayer de devenir ton ami. »

De l'énervement, de la colère. Du reproche. Enfin. Il aimait bien plus cela. Il _adorait_ cela, en réalité. La colère était quelque chose de tellement jouissif. Étrange, oui.

« A défaut de me tuer. » trancha-t-elle. Froide.

Il aurait voulu sourire. Mais cela ne convenait probablement pas à la situation. Il se contenta de rester impassible et de tenter de l'amadouer.

« Tu m'en veux. Je comprends, mais si je te laissais aller à tes sentiments, tu te sentirais bien plus mal, Bella. Comprends bien que ce que je fais est légitime. Je ne tiens pas... à ce que tu ressentes _ça_. Je crains que ce ne soit trop dur. »

* * *

**Prévisions :** Le prochain chapitre risque d'être quelque peu nuageux, avec des perturbations à prévoir. Bon... j'arrête ? Okay. Donc. Jasper et Bella vont doucement se rapprocher. Rien de bien extravaguant, cependant.  
Peut-être en apprendrez-vous un peu plus sur la raison pour laquelle Alice est vraiment partie... Pour le moment, je n'ai pas de réelle idée. J'écris cette fiction comme elle me vient.

En espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review.

Et surtout : Merci d'avoir lu!

Chirurine.


	3. Chapitre II

**Auteur :** Chirurine

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages, lieux et termes se rapportant au monde de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. Seule l'intrigue m'ait propre. Le titre quant à lui, est un 'remake' d'une phrase de Oscar Wilde : « Le seul moyen de se délivrer de la tentation, c'est d'y céder ».

**Genre : **Romance

**Note de l'auteur : **C'est la première fois que je décide d'écrire sur Twilight. J'avoue avoir un peu été dégoûtée de ce livre suite au tapage médiatique qui a été fait autour du film. Cette fiction, m'a en quelque sorte redonné goût au livre, puisqu'elle m'a permit de me replonger un petit peu dedans. Cependant, elle ne représente en rien quelque chose d'extrêmement travaillé. Je suis navrée de d'annoncer ça, mais elle n'est qu'un simple passe-temps. L'avantage est que j'écris avec beaucoup de plaisir, sans trop me prendre la tête.  
J'ai lu les livres, il y a quelques temps, et parfois mes souvenirs ne sont plus exacts. Ayant prêté les deux premiers à des amies, je ne peux m'en servir pour me remémorer l'histoire, il se peut donc qu'il y ait quelques incohérences par rapport à l'histoire. Je vous demande évidemment, de m'en excuser. Je les reprendrais peut-être, lorsque je les aurais récupérés.

**Rating du chapitre :** K (sait-on jamais)

**Notre de début de chapitre : **Un **grand merci** à tous mes **revieweurs **qui ont illuminés (oui, oui !) mes journées, et surtout, m'ont motivée à écrire la suite le plus vite et le mieux possible.

Je tenais aussi à **remercier** ici ceux auxquels je n'ai pu répondre via Review Reply, donc… **Pearl **et **Kelly**, je vous remercie de vos deux reviews et de vos adorables compliments. J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant !

Evidemment… Ma chère **Rachel**, je tiens à te remercier, tout particulièrement. Tu as été là pour me corriger (c'est Noël tous les jours !) dans la joie et la bonne humeur (c'est inné chez toi…), et surtout pour m'encourager (en me poussant un peu, il faut l'avouer…) à poursuivre. En plus de toute cela, t'as écrit la plus longue review ! Bref tu mérites bien un bel éloge.

* * *

**Chapitre II**

« Tu comptes me suivre toute la journée ?! » m'énervais-je.

Jasper me suivait depuis qu'il était apparu, ce matin. J'avais beau me balader dans Forks, en plein soleil, il trouvait toujours un moyen pour rester à proximité. Il me donnait l'impression d'être un chaperon.

« Je te l'ai dit, Bella, » soupira-t-il, « je ne te laisserais pas seule. »

Alice me manquait, mais pour le moment, je ressentais plus de la colère qu'autre chose. Comment avait-elle pu me laisser seule avec un Jasper surprotecteur ? Avait-elle imaginé ce qu'il se passerait ?

Elle était clairvoyante après tout, elle avait certainement dû le voir ! Et si c'était le cas, j'avais dû faire quelque chose de mal... C'était ma punition. _Il _était mort, et avant d'être mon petit ami, il avait été son _frère_. Mon cœur se serra lorsque je revis son petit sourire en coin. Si beau, _il_ était si beau. Si ma souffrance était intense, moi qui ne le connaissais que depuis quelques maigres petites années, qu'en était-il pour Alice ?

« As-tu donc fini de culpabiliser ?! » grogna Jasper.

« Tu n'as qu'à cesser d'utiliser ton foutu pouvoir sur moi ! » hurlais-je, n'en pouvant simplement plus.

Il s'immobilisa. Statue de pierre. Il _lui_ était si semblable, et à la fois si différent. Subitement, je me sentis si mal. _Son_ manque était si insupportable... _Il_ était mort par ma faute, j'étais la seule fautive. Quelle idiote. J'avais bouleversé sa vie. Et lui avait donné un sens à la mienne. Je n'avais fait que lui apporter des ennuis. Je le savais. Oui. Pourtant, je n'avais jamais pensé mettre fin à ce calvaire qu'il devait subir. Alice l'avait compris, et s'était éloignée de moi. Elle avait raison, tellement raison.

Et Jasper était là, me surveillant, me suivant, comme s'il se doutait qu'à un moment ou un autre je tenterais à nouveau de mettre fin à mes jours. Il m'énervait tant, je n'étais pas faible. Quoique...

Pour la première fois depuis _sa_ mort, j'éclatais en sanglot. Mon corps se tendait, et se détendait. Mes muscles se contractaient, j'étais prise de soubresauts, et lui me regardait les yeux écarquillés. Qu'il s'en aille ! Qu'il parte et me laisse, à la fin ! Et voilà, que je pleurais, devant lui. Pourquoi n'avais-je pu évacuer cela auprès d'Alice, hein ? Elle ne m'aurait pas jugée. Elle, aurait compris. Lui, devait bien rire, se moquer. Je le savais. Je le détestais. Et je me mentais. Il avait raison. Je ne le détestais pas pour cela, non. À sa place, je me serais moquée de moi, si pathétique.

« Tu veux encore pleurer ? » demanda-t-il, d'une voix étrange. Était-il inquiet ?

Je secouais la tête, non... qu'il fasse cesser cela. S'il ne pouvait me laisser seule, alors qu'il domine ma tristesse. J'avais si honte.

Doucement, les sanglots s'estompèrent. Son visage se fermait, et je retrouvais une sérénité bien appréciée.

« Merci... » murmurais-je, tout en sachant qu'il m'entendrait.

C'était quelque chose que j'appréciais chez les vampires : la possibilité de parler doucement. Ça avait parfois été un problème, puisque j'avais tendance à dire tout haut ce que je pensais. Les mots passaient la barrière de ma bouche avant même que je ne veuille les dire. C'était quelque chose qu'_il_ aimait, puisque cela _lui_ permettait de savoir ce que je pensais. Tous ces souvenirs se rappelaient à moi. C'était douloureux.

« Bella ! » s'écria Jasper. « Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas l'oublier, quelques instants ? Tu ne vois pas que j'ai du mal avec tout cela ? »

Oh. Pauvre Jasper, il ressentait tout à ma place. C'était si gentil. Et moi... je remuais le couteau dans la plaie.

« Pardon... »

« Et cesse de te sentir coupable, quoiqu'il se passe. »

« Je suis déso... » commençais-je.

« C'est justement de cela dont je parle ! » me coupa-t-il, apparemment énervé.

Il avait un côté effrayant. Toute la bienveillance que j'avais pu observer chez _lui_, était la seule chose qui me faisait oublier qu'_il_ était un prédateur. Jasper, lui, avait ce côté froid, impassible. Il avait ce regard étrange qui me donnait l'impression d'être la proie. Il le maîtrisait, évidemment, et je doutais que j'avais réellement quelque chose à craindre. Pourtant, lorsqu'il haussait le ton, il avait quelque chose d'horrifiant.

Il soupira, et baissa la tête, restant immobile quelques secondes.

« Excuse-moi... Je... Je ne voulais pas m'énerver. C'est juste que... tu sais. Tu es humaine. Et, avec tes sentiments en moi, je suis à fleur de peau. Pardonne-moi, Bella. » me dit-il, sincère. « N'aies pas peur... »

Je hochais la tête. Évidemment que j'avais eu peur. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Cependant, je pouvais comprendre ce qui avait motivé une telle colère. J'essayais de ne pas m'en vouloir. Et à en croire son léger sourire, je crois que j'y arrivais, au moins un peu. Ou bien, peut-être appréciait-il juste l'effort vain.

« Que voudrais-tu faire aujourd'hui, Bella ? » me demanda-t-il, sa voix redevenue douce.

Ce que je voulais faire ? Passer sous un train ? Il grimaça. D'accord. Je ne devais pas avoir de mauvaises pensées. Positiver. Il faisait beau. Une belle journée à Forks, c'était rare. Je pourrais profiter du soleil.

« Profiter du soleil ? » proposais-je donc.

Il me sourit.

« Ne sais-tu donc pas qu'il y a un léger problème pour nous, au soleil ? »

C'était vrai. Comment avais-je pu oublier _sa_ peau reflétant la lumière, tel un diamant. Stop. Je ne devais plus penser à _lui_. Pauvre Jasper... Je devais être si énervante, ou ennuyante, pour lui. Peut-être étais-je les deux...

« Bella ! » grogna-t-il, mécontent.

Je sortis de ma torpeur, qu'avais-je fait ? Si ce n'est penser. Oh. Mais oui... Bon. Il faudrait que je travaille sur cela. Mais ces derniers mois, la culpabilité était devenue un élément essentiel à mon existence... Quand bien même, tant qu'il était là, je devais me l'éviter.

« Bien... Euh... J'avais oublié ce détail. Mais, nous pouvons toujours nous rendre quelque part, là où il n'y a personne. Non ? »

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, nous nous trouvions en plein milieu de la forêt. J'avais un instant eu peur qu'il nous conduise à la clairière, mais rapidement j'avais été rassurée. Il nous avait simplement menés là où les Cullen avaient l'habitude de jouer au Baseball.

Au début, j'avais eu du mal. Cet endroit était plein de souvenirs, bons au départ, mauvais plus tard. J'éclipsai les mauvais pour me rappeler des bons, en omettant _sa_ présence.

Après avoir examiné l'endroit, qui était bien plus lumineux et beau qu'en plein orage, je me tournai vers lui. Sa peau luisait au soleil. Il rayonnait, littéralement. J'avais toujours adoré cela. _Magnifique_. C'était simplement magnifique. Une beauté inestimable. Ses paupières étaient closes. Les vampires appréciaient autant, si ce n'est plus que nous, le soleil. Instinctivement, je m'approchais de lui, et touchais son bras nu.

Il sursauta, ouvrit les yeux et fut à dix mètres de moi l'instant d'après. Il s'était accroupi sur le sol, les muscles tendus. Je pouvais parfaitement supposé qu'il s'agissait là d'une position de chasse. Je déglutissais face à son regard insistant. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, et se retourna, rompant tout contact visuel avec moi. Je n'aurais sans doute pas dû faire cela. Je craignais qu'il m'en veuille, et qu'il s'éloigne, à son tour. J'oubliais cela. J'avais fait une erreur, mais il m'avait dit d'arrêter de culpabiliser, chose que je pouvais faire.

Une minute plus tard, il se retournait, s'approchait doucement de moi, et baissait la tête, honteux. Était-ce une habitude chez lui de baisser la tête lorsqu'il se sentait coupable de quelque chose ?

« Pardonne-moi, Bella... Tu m'as surpris. » s'excusait-il. Je le regardais, incrédule, ce n'était pas à lui de s'en vouloir. J'étais celle qui avait fait l'erreur !

« C'est moi qui devrait m'excuser. Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. »

« Non, non... Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. » Il soupira. « Je suis ton ami, mais j'ai moins de retenu qu'Alice ou que... enfin bref. »

J'avais comme une légère impression de déjà vu. J'agissais toujours mal en compagnie de vampires... Il me regarda, fronçant les sourcils. Je le vis tendre la main pour prendre la mienne puis la déposer sur son avant bras. Il frissonna. Les vampires frissonnaient donc ?

« Il faut juste que... que je sache. Tu vois. Là, il n'y a aucun problème. » me dit-il. « Ta peau est chaude. »

« C'est désagréable ? » demandais-je subitement, je n'allais pas l'obliger à faire quelque chose qu'il n'appréciait pas.

« Non. C'est juste inhabituel. »

Nous restâmes ainsi quelques minutes, puis il s'éloigna doucement, me souriant. C'était tellement étrange. Je me sentais bien à ses côtés. C'était certainement dû à son pouvoir, mais il y avait autre chose. Je n'avais jamais vu Jasper ainsi. Je crois que je ne l'avais jamais vraiment regardé, d'ailleurs. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je n'avais encore jamais vu son sourire. Je n'avais pas pris le temps de le connaître. Je me rendais compte que je savais bien plus de choses sur les autres Cullen que sur lui.

« Jasper... » l'appelais-je, alors qu'il regardait un point dans la forêt.

« Nous rentrons, » m'annonça-t-il froidement.

Il attrapa ma main et me jeta sur son dos, sans aucune douceur. Un gémissement m'échappa. Il s'excusa sommairement, puis grogna. Je fermai les yeux, sachant ce qui allait se passer. Pour m'emmener ici, nous avions simplement marché. Peut-être m'estimait-il trop lente. À peine deux minutes plus tard, il me reposait au sol, le plus doucement possible, près de la voiture. Je me sentais quelque peu nauséeuse. Je ne supportais toujours pas suffisamment bien les voyages accélérés à dos de vampire.

« Monte dans la voiture. » m'ordonna-t-il. Il était bien autoritaire, tout à coup. Je n'aimais pas ça, mais son expression me dissuada de lui désobéir.

Il démarra, et prit la route. J'attachais ma ceinture rapidement, voyant la vitesse sur le compteur augmenter. Se passait-il quelque chose ? Pourquoi semblait-il si pressé, subitement ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demandais-je, sans obtenir de réponse. « Jasper ?! »

« J'aime conduire vite. » dit-il, toujours froidement.

Je m'enfonçais dans mon siège et regardais les arbres défiler par la fenêtre. Il y avait eu une si bonne ambiance tout à l'heure, pourquoi gâchait-il donc cela ?

Il freina d'un coup devant ma maison, et je fus propulsée en avant, bien heureuse d'avoir eu le réflexe de mettre ma ceinture. Je me détachai, ouvrai la portière et sortis de la voiture sans le regarder. J'étais en colère. Comment ne pas l'être ? Je rentrai chez moi, sans lui jeter un autre regard. Lorsque je refermai la porte d'entrée, j'entendis le moteur vrombir. Je n'eus pas besoin de jeter un coup d'œil à la fenêtre pour savoir qu'il s'en était allé.

Je me laissais tomber sur le canapé, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Je me sentais triste. Et étonnement, ce n'était pas à cause de _lui_. Je me demandais simplement ce que j'avais fait de mal. La colère était passée, et c'était bien moins agréable. Jasper m'en voulait-il ? Allait-il me laisser, lui aussi ?

**oOoOo**

Cela faisait maintenant près d'une heure qu'il suivait Bella dans Forks. Elle s'efforçait de marcher en plein soleil, et malgré le peu d'habitants traînant dans les alentours– la plupart de la population Forksienne avait choisi de passer les vacances au soleil – il ne pouvait se permettre de faire de même. Alors, il restait dans l'ombre, mais parvenait à rester près d'elle. Elle essayait vainement de le semer, mais quoiqu'il arrive, il la rattraperait toujours.

Il sentait l'énervement grandir en elle. Il sourit. Il adorait la capacité de Bella à s'énerver. Finalement, elle explosa lui demandant s'il comptait la suivre encore longtemps. Si elle savait combien de temps, il pouvait faire cela, elle prendrait peur.

« Je te l'ai dit, Bella, » lui répondit-il, soupirant pour feindre l'ennuie, la culpabilité, tout ce qui pourrait montrer qu'il ne s'amusait pas de cette situation, « je ne te laisserais pas seule. »

La colère lui allait si bien qu'il finissait par adorer se jouer d'elle. Il aurait voulu rire, mais prit sur lui. Il ne voulait pas la vexer, après tout. Quoiqu'elle s'énerverait d'autant plus, cela pourrait être amusant.

Tristesse. Culpabilité. Oh non... C'était repartit. Elle ne cesserait donc jamais de culpabiliser, d'être malheureuse ? Elle était un aimant à accident doublé d'un aimant à malheur !  
C'était cependant différent des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait lorsqu'elle pensait à Edward. Alice. Il s'agissait sûrement d'Alice. Elle lui manquait... Peut-être autant qu'à lui.

« As-tu donc fini de culpabiliser ?! » s'énerva-t-il finalement. C'était si exaspérant. Sincèrement, jamais il n'avait pensé qu'il était possible d'être ainsi.

« Tu n'as qu'à cesser d'utiliser ton foutu pouvoir sur moi ! » se mit-elle à hurler, spontanément.

Elle le surprit. Jamais il ne l'aurait pensé capable de laisser sa colère éclater ainsi, contre lui. Il sentait qu'elle avait besoin d'évacuer. Alors, il choisit de la laisser aller à ses sentiments. Il délivra son emprise sur elle, se libérant de toute cette souffrance qu'elle ressentait. Elle allait comprendre pourquoi il voulait le lui éviter.

Ce n'était pas par pur sadisme qu'il avait choisi d'arrêter d'exercer son pouvoir sur elle. Non, il y avait bien là un peu de fierté, après tout il n'aimait pas qu'on lui parle ainsi – surtout s'il s'agit d'une humaine – mais c'était surtout parce qu'elle en avait besoin. S'il ne la laissait pas éclater ce jour-là, elle garderait tout en elle et finirait par ne plus le supporter.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'elle n'évacuerait pas sous forme de colère. Il la vit s'effondrer, en larme. Son corps était pris de soubresauts. Il écarquilla les yeux et resta immobile. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé la voir ainsi. Il demeura impassible, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire. Devait-il la soutenir, comme avec Alice ? Ou était-ce mal placé, après tout, il était la raison pour laquelle elle pleurait. Pas directement, mais c'était en partie de sa faute.

Qu'aurait fait Alice à sa place ? Elle l'aurait prise dans ses bras. Elle aurait caressé ses cheveux. Elle lui aurait murmuré de douces phrases. Alice était le genre de personne qui savait réconforter. Lui, n'était pas habitué à faire tous ces gestes. Il savait atténuer la souffrance. Oui... peut-être était-ce ce qu'il devait faire. Il le lui demanda, l'inquiétude pointant.

Elle secoua la tête, lui intimant que non, elle ne désirait plus pleurer. Il domina ses sentiments, les absorbant doucement. C'était douloureux. Peu à peu, elle se calma, au fur et à mesure que, lui, supportait cette détresse. Lorsqu'elle eut retrouvé sa sérénité d'antan, elle le remercia, si doucement qu'il aurait pu ne pas l'entendre, s'il n'avait pas eu l'ouïe si développée.

Mélancolie. Elle repensait encore à Edward. Il ne comprenait pas. N'importe quel être normal éviterait d'y penser. Lui-même essayait de penser le moins possible à Alice. C'était normal. C'était ce que toute personne logique devait faire. Oublier pour moins souffrir. Et si l'on ne peut oublier, tenter de ne pas y penser était un compromis des plus appréciables. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle comprendre cela ?

Son air affligé l'énervait. Tout en elle l'agaçait. Il inspira profondément, exaspéré. Chose qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire. Son parfum, envoûtant, lui parvint. Non. Il n'aurait jamais dû faire cela. Il s'énerva d'autant plus, essayant d'oublier son odeur si attrayante. Ne pas y penser. Surtout pas.

« Bella ! » s'écria-t-il, alors. « Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas l'oublier, quelques instants ? Tu ne vois pas que j'ai du mal avec tout cela ? »

Culpabilité. Comme toujours. Bon sang ! Ô ironie du sort. Cette phrase l'aurait certainement fait rire, s'il ne s'était pas trouvé à deux pas d'une humaine – dont la fragrance le narguait violemment.

« Pardon... » lui dit-elle.

« Et cesse de te sentir coupable, quoiqu'il se passe. » ajouta-t-il, ne le supportant plus.

« Je suis déso... «

… Décidément. Cette fille aurait raison de lui. Il allait finir par la détester, la haïr. Il ne la laissa donc pas finir sa phrase, préférant la couper.

« C'est justement de cela dont je parle ! »

Elle rougit, prise sur le fait. Et cette rougeur lui donna envie de la tuer. Comment Edward avait-il pu résister à cela ? Cette rougeur délicieuse, cette splendide veine qui battait au creux de son cou. Sa peau pâle qui montrait sa délicatesse. Celle-ci qui devait avoir un goût délicieux. Et son _sang_... _Hmm._

Frayeur. Oh non. Il l'effrayait. C'était exactement ce qu'il voulait éviter. Il ne devait pas lui montrer ce visage-là. Alice serait tellement en colère si elle savait... Le savait-elle ? Peut-être avait-elle eu une vision de lui mordant Bella. Et à ce moment-là, sans doute reviendrait-elle. S'il la mordait, s'il buvait rien qu'un peu de son sang, sans aller au delà, Alice reviendrait sûrement. Non. Il ne pouvait faire cela. Soupir. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Il baissa la tête, honteux. Si Alice avait vu cela, elle devait le détester. Il ne bougea pas durant quelques secondes, tentant de se calmer, de reprendre contenance.

« Excuse-moi... Je... Je ne voulais pas m'énerver. C'est juste que... tu sais. Tu es humaine. Et, avec tes sentiments, en moi, je suis à fleur de peau. Pardonne-moi, Bella. » s'excusa-t-il, de sa voix la plus douce possible. Il devait lui prouver qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre de lui. « N'aies pas peur... »

Elle hocha la tête, apparemment rassurée. Elle n'était pas assez craintive. Edward l'avait souvent répété, il s'en souvenait. Son frère s'en était d'abord plaint, pour en être plus ou moins heureux, plus tard. Mais il était vrai que ce n'était pas réellement bon pour elle. Jasper avait beau lui sortir un de ces merveilleux discours plein de bienveillance, il n'avait pas moins envie de lui déchirer la gorge et de lui sucer le sang jusqu'à la dernière goûte.

Il sentit un soupçon de culpabilité pointer. Elle s'en voulait sûrement. Il s'était énervé, avait eu envie de la tuer, et pourtant, c'était elle qui se sentait coupable. Avait-elle toujours été si idiote ? Quelque part, cela devait être attachant. Pour qu'Edward et Alice s'attachent autant, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Elle chassait la culpabilité, tentant visiblement de lui rendre la tâche plus facile. Il sourit, amusé. C'était _mignon_, vraiment. Et le simple fait qu'il pense cela l'étonna.

Il lui demanda alors ce qu'elle désirait faire. Une nouvelle douleur se fit sentir, Jasper grimaça, elle le remarqua et la tristesse disparut. Elle proposa alors de profiter du soleil. Évidemment, elle venait d'Arizona, c'était prévisible. Cependant, elle oubliait un point important dont il lui fit part : l'effet que le soleil avait sur la peau des siens. Mélancolie, de nouveau. Forcément, cela lui rappelait Edward. Elle se rappela certainement ce que Jasper lui avait dit et culpabilisa, encore et toujours.

« Bella ! » grogna-t-il, mécontent.

Elle le regarda, étonnée, sortant de ses pensées. Puis elle sembla comprendre. Elle changea alors de sujet, et continua sur leurs projets pour l'après-midi.

« Bien... Euh... J'avais oublié ce détail. Mais, nous pouvons toujours nous rendre quelque part, là où il n'y a personne. Non ? » dit-elle alors.

Il la mena donc en plein milieu des bois, là où lui et sa famille avaient l'habitude de jouer au baseball. Il sentit une légère tension, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux bois, qui fut rapidement éclipsée. Ils marchèrent donc jusqu'à la plaine où ils jouaient. Elle fut d'abord étonnée, un peu mélancolique, puis sembla heureuse. Il était vrai que ce n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour elle. Après tout, il était plein de souvenirs. Le souvenir d'Edward, tout d'abord. Mais surtout la rencontre avec James. Finalement, il ne sentit plus rien de négatif en elle.

Il ferma alors les yeux, profitant du soleil qui se reflétait sur sa peau. C'était comme revigorant. Ça ne le réchauffait pas vraiment, c'était juste une sensation de pur bonheur, _indescriptible_. Quelque chose de chaud se posa sur son avant bras. Une odeur délicieuse se répandit dans ses narines, et la soif enflamma sa gorge. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, voyant la chevelure aux délicats reflets roux de Bella à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il pouvait apercevoir sa gorge, tentante, c'était comme si elle l'attendait. Cette veine battait au rythme de son cœur, il l'entendait, la discernait. Il pouvait presque sentir le _goût_ de son sang. _Délice_, ce devait être, un tel délice. Il ouvrit la bouche, se lécha les lèvres, et sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, il s'inclina doucement, réduisant peu à peu l'espace entre son propre visage et celui de Bella qui fixait sa peau totalement fascinée par les reflets. Puis. Il sentit un peu de mélancolie en elle. Et, enfin, il se rappela qu'elle était Bella, et non pas une simple proie. Et qu'il était Jasper. Qu'il ne pouvait simplement la tuer. Qu'au cas contraire, il s'en voudrait toute sa vie. Et sa vie durait l'éternité. Cet instant d'égarement, qui lui avait parut prendre tellement de temps, n'avait en réalité duré à peine plus d'une seconde. Il le savait, et Bella n'aurait même pas remarqué qu'il s'était apprêté à la tuer.

Il s'éloigna brusquement d'elle, s'accroupit sur le sol, les muscles totalement tendus. Il devait reprendre ses esprits. Il la regardait, le regard flamboyant. Le désir était toujours présent, intense. Trop. Elle avait peur. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, les agrippant fortement comme pour se punir, puis il se retourna, évitant de la regarder. De dos, son parfum s'estompait. Il inspira puis expira de nombreuses fois, reprenant contenance. Lorsqu'il eut retrouvé son calme, il retourna auprès d'elle, tout doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer davantage.

« Pardonne-moi, Bella... Tu m'as surpris. » s'excusa-t-il après avoir baissé la tête, se sentant trop honteux pour oser la regarder.

« C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser. Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. » lui dit-elle.

Il sourit. Elle se sentait toujours coupable. Cela devait faire partie de sa personnalité.

« Non, non... Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. » Annonça-t-il, sachant parfaitement qu'il était le seul fautif. Soupir. « Je suis ton ami, mais j'ai moins de retenu qu'Alice ou que... » commença-t-il, avant de se rappeler qu'il ne fallait surtout pas mentionner Edward, « enfin bref. »

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil, puis fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant aux conséquences que pourraient avoir ce qu'il voulait faire. Finalement, il bloqua sa respiration, attrapa doucement la main de Bella et la posa sur son avant-bras. C'était étrange. Il frissonna.

« Il faut juste que... que je sache. Tu vois. Là, il n'y a aucun problème. », expliqua-t-il. « Ta peau est chaude. » remarqua-t-il, ensuite.

Elle demanda alors si cela lui était désagréable. Il réfléchit, et se rendit compte que non. En réalité, c'était même agréable. C'était une sensation étrange, vraiment, mais cela n'en était pas moins plaisant, bien au contraire.

« Non. C'est juste inhabituel. » lui répondit-il, en toute sincérité.

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes. Bella ne savait que faire, alors elle ne bougeait pas, et il en profitait. Elle restait là, sa main posée sur le bras de Jasper. Et lui, ne pouvait se résoudre à s'éloigner. Jamais, il n'avait ressenti quelque chose de semblable. Ou peut-être... Peut-être cette sensation se rapprochait-elle de ce qu'il ressentait au soleil. Quoique... cela semblait plus intense. Décidément, c'était _trop_ agréable.

Il se décida enfin à s'éloigner, lui souriant, pour ne pas lui donner l'impression qu'il la repoussait. Étrangement, toute tristesse, mélancolie ou culpabilité avait disparut chez elle. Il n'y avait plus que sérénité, et rien d'autre.

Puis, soudain, quelque chose se produisit. Il vit une silhouette dans les bois. Rapide comme l'éclair. Invisible pour un œil humain, pas pour le sien – vampire. Était-ce l'un des siens, un vampire ? Ou bien... Il ne s'agissait pas d'être humain, en tout cas. Et il ne sentait rien de bon venant de cet être.

« Jasper... » l'appela-t-elle.

Il la regarde et se dit que dans toute sa vulnérabilité d'humaine, elle ne devait pas rester ici.

« Nous rentrons, » lui dit-il, froidement. Peut-être trop, mais il s'agissait là de sa survie.

Il attrapa sa main, la jeta sur son dos, sans doute trop brusquement, mais il avait autre chose en tête : le danger. Il s'excusa, à peine. Il grogna, de nouveau, la silhouette se déplaçait à toute vitesse dans les bois. Elle était à quelques centaines de mètres, à la lisière de la forêt. Totalement à leur opposé. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. S'il ne s'en allait pas tout de suite, l'être se rapprocherait d'eux, et il ne pourrait lui échapper. Il ne pouvait deviner ses intentions et se devait donc de partir.

Il courut, le plus vite possible, zigzaguant entre les arbres. Le parfum de Bella était tout autour de lui, mais il était bien trop préoccupé pour y faire attention. Elle l'agrippait, sans aucune douceur, semblant effrayée par le voyage. Il se rappelait vaguement d'Edward disant à Esmé que sa petite amie d'humaine ne supportait pas sa façon de se déplacer. Arrivé, il la reposa au sol, plus délicatement, se rendant compte qu'elle n'était au meilleur de sa forme. Il lui ordonna alors de monter dans la voiture, le visage fermé, inquiet. Il discernait toujours l'étrange silhouette qui courrait au loin.

Lorsqu'ils furent dans la voiture, il démarra et appuya violemment sur l'accélérateur. Il savait que Bella se posait des questions, et il redoutait le moment où elle les prononcerait à haute voix. Devrait-il lui répondre ou non ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-elle, évidemment. Il ne lui répondit pas, et cela l'agaça d'autant plus. « Jasper ?! »

Il aurait voulu lui répondre en toute honnêteté. Pourtant, avant, il devait discuter avec Carlisle, savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Pourquoi est-ce que tout devait être aussi compliqué ?

« J'aime conduire vite. » dit-il, toujours aussi froid.

Elle s'enfonça dans son siège, mécontente. Il la comprenait, et il s'en voulait. Elle avait passé un bon après-midi, et voilà que tout était gâché. Il se promit de rattraper cela plus tard. Une fois qu'il aurait parlé avec Carlisle.

Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'ils étaient arrivés chez les Swan et faillit louper leur maison. Il freina d'un seul coup, et Bella fut propulsée en avant. Son parfum fut d'autant plus important, et il détourna la tête. Elle se détacha puis sortit de la voiture sans lui jeter un regard. Elle était en colère, terriblement en colère, et elle avait de quoi. Mais au moins... elle n'était pas triste, et surtout, elle était en vie.

Tout le long de la route, il avait surveillé ses arrières. La créature ne les avait pas suivis. Elle ne semblait pas en avoir après eux. Cependant, il préférait rester sur ses gardes. Il démarra une fois que Bella eut refermé la porte. Il allait rejoindre Carlisle, lui parler, puis reviendrait auprès d'elle pour la veiller toute la nuit, au cas où.

**

* * *

**

**Notre de fin de chapitre :** Et voilà le second chapitre… Rien de bien nouveau en soi, si ce n'est l'apparition de cette étrange silhouette. Reste plus qu'à savoir de qui il s'agit et surtout de quoi ! Est-ce un personnage connu dans le livre, ou bien un nouveau ? Je ne vous en dirais pas plus à son propos !

J'espère que la tournure que prend la relation Jasper/Bella vous plait… Et que vous n'en êtes pas déçus. Si vous avez des remarques à ce propos, n'hésitez pas, je vous lirais avec plaisir !

Merci encore d'avoir lu, vous pouvez toujours laisser des reviews avec vos impressions et vos remarques qu'elles soient positives ou négatives. C'est important pour moi dans la mesure où cela peut m'aider pour la suite…

Chirurine.


	4. Chapitre III

**Auteur :** Chirurine

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages, lieux et termes se rapportant au monde de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. Seule l'intrigue m'ait propre. Le titre quant à lui, est un 'remake' d'une phrase de Oscar Wilde : « Le seul moyen de se délivrer de la tentation, c'est d'y céder ».

**Genre : **Romance

**Note de l'auteur : **C'est la première fois que je décide d'écrire sur Twilight. J'avoue avoir un peu été dégoûtée de ce livre suite au tapage médiatique qui a été fait autour du film. Cette fiction, m'a en quelque sorte redonné goût au livre, puisqu'elle m'a permit de me replonger un petit peu dedans. Cependant, elle ne représente en rien quelque chose d'extrêmement travaillé. Je suis navrée de d'annoncer ça, mais elle n'est qu'un simple passe-temps. L'avantage est que j'écris avec beaucoup de plaisir, sans trop me prendre la tête.  
J'ai lu les livres, il y a quelques temps, et parfois mes souvenirs ne sont plus exacts. Ayant prêté les deux premiers à des amies, je ne peux m'en servir pour me remémorer l'histoire, il se peut donc qu'il y ait quelques incohérences par rapport à l'histoire. Je vous demande évidemment, de m'en excuser. Je les reprendrais peut-être, lorsque je les aurais récupérés.

**Rating du chapitre :** K (sait-on jamais, again)

**Notre de début de chapitre : **Un **grand merci** à tous mes **revieweurs **comme toujours, qui m'aident à me motiver! Sans eux, je crois que les chapitres ne viendraient pas aussi vite.

Je tenais aussi à **remercier** ici ceux auxquels je n'ai pu répondre via Review Reply.

**Joanie** : Tu dis aimer le 'deux histoires' différentes, mais j'imagine que tu parles de deux points de vue. Il y a une différence entre 'histoire' et 'point de vue'. Il s'agit de la même histoire, vue par deux personnages différents, simplement. Bref, ravie que cela te plaise en tout cas, j'ai toujours peur que vous finissiez par vous en lasser! En tout cas, merci bien pour tout ce que tu m'as dit! Pour la suite... et bien la voilà, reste plus qu'à espérer qu'elle te plaira!

**Jessica **: Et bien... que dire à part Merci ? =P

**Marion** : L'évolution de la relation entre Jasper et Bella te plait ? Tant mieux! Tu en verras un peu plus dans ce chapitre-ci... J'espère cependant que tu ne seras pas déçue.

**Odrey** : Ma fiction est triste ? Je ne l'avais pas vu comme ça o_o mais je viens de me rendre compte que ce n'est pas de faux. Il faut dire que j'ai un goût accru pour le tragique... c'est peut-être pour ça. Faut-il que j'y remédie ? Autrement... merci de ces compliment, évidemment! J'avais peur que le point de vue de Jasper soit lassant, mais au final vous êtes beaucoup à apprécier cela ! Je suis bien contente aussi que mon style d'écriture te plaise =] quant à la suite... et bien la voilà!

* * *

**Chapitre III **

Je me trouvais encore sur le canapé, à réfléchir bêtement, lorsque l'on frappa à la porte. Machinalement, je me levais, puis regardais par la fenêtre. Il était là, parfait dans sa magnificence. Ses cheveux blonds devenaient argentés sous les rayon de la lune, et sa beauté n'en était que plus profonde. Je le contemplai, fascinée. Puis, je me rassis dans le canapé, allumai la lumière – j'étais si plongée dans mes pensées que je n'avais même pas remarqué que le soleil s'était couché – et mis la télé en marche.

Il frappa une nouvelle fois. Je ne l'écoutai pas, n'en faisant qu'à ma tête.

« Ce n'est pas gentil de me laisser dehors » murmura une voix à mon oreille, me faisant sursauter et hurler de terreur.

Il était là, contrastant de par sa splendeur dans mon salon _banal_. Il me sourit, doucement, passant une main dans ses délicats cheveux blonds.

« Je regardais la télé. » répondis-je, exaspérée. Il devait certainement sentir ma colère. Et ça ne me dérangeait pas, au contraire. Le fait qu'il soit là, souriant, comme si de rien n'était m'énervait d'autant plus. Comme s'il ne m'avait pas rejetée dans la voiture. Comme si je n'avais pas été blessée par son étrange réaction, incompréhensible pour ma pauvre cervelle humaine.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais à ce point passionnée par la mécanique. » susurra-t-il, pas dupe du tout.

Je _regardais_ alors vraiment la télé, contemplant une de ces émissions stupides où des hommes rénovaient des voitures. Je grimaçais.

« Jacob m'a transmit sa passion, en réalité. » essayais-je, tout de même. Mes joues rosissant doucement sous l'effet du mensonge, elles allaient me trahir, évidemment.

Un grognement s'échappa du fond de sa gorge alors que je prononçais le prénom de mon meilleur ami, loup-garou. J'avais oublié leur stupide rivalité.

« Évite de mentionner cette _chose _en ma présence, veux-tu ? » ronchonna-t-il.

Je voulais m'énerver. Il traitait Jacob de 'chose'. Et je ne le supportais pas. Jacob était mon ami. Il m'avait aidé avant qu'_il_ réapparaisse dans ma vie. Pour finir par en (re)disparaître, _définitivement_. Et pourtant, je ne m'en sentais pas capable. Sans doute était-ce dû à son pouvoir, qui tentait de me garder sereine. Mais il était vrai aussi, que je n'avais plus la force de grand chose, ces derniers temps.

« Je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais. De m'avoir laissé dehors, je veux dire. » dit-il ensuite, doucement, toute colère envolée. « Pardonne-moi, Bella, tu veux ? »

Idiot. Quel idiot. Il me faisait ce sourire craquant que j'avais appris à connaître cet après-midi. Et bon sang pourquoi est-ce que je ne me sentais plus en colère ? … et je me posais encore la question ? Évidemment que je n'étais plus en colère, _évidemment_ puisqu'il la dominait. Je le détestais.

« Bella... S'il te plait, je n'aurais pas dû réagir ainsi, je le sais. Mais... je t'en prie, ne m'en veux pas. »

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait cet air-là, celui qui m'intimait qu'il s'en voulait vraiment ? Je soupirais. J'avais de toute façon trop besoin de quelqu'un pour lui en vouloir. Alice ayant disparût, je ne pouvais me tourner vers quelqu'un d'autre.

« Bien. Je ne t'en veux pas. » murmurais-je, un peu cassante, tout de même. « Par contre, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu arrêtes d'exercer ton pouvoir sur moi. »

« En es-tu sûre ? »

Stupide vampire de mes deux. Bien sûr que j'en étais sûre. C'était terriblement gênant.

« Oui », assurais-je.

Étrangement, rien qu'un peu d'agacement ne me revint. J'aurais pu lui hurler dessus, lui dire qu'il me rende toute ma morosité, mais en réalité je savais qu'il n'y était pour rien. Ou qu'il y était pour tout. Il était la raison pour laquelle je me sentais _bien_. C'était tellement, tellement inhabituel. Alice avait beau m'aider, je ne faisais que culpabiliser en sa présence. Alors pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi est-ce que dans son regard je ne voyais que bienveillance et inquiétude ?

« Comment tu fais pour être aussi naturel avec moi ? » demandais-je, me mordillant les lèvres, gênée.

« Je pourrais te demander la même chose. Je pourrais te tuer, en une seconde, pourtant tu restes là, confiante. »

Je souris. J'étais idiote, et alors ?

« Vous vous faites passés pour des gros durs, mais au fond, je sais très bien que vous ne me ferez aucun mal. »

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en une moue... sadique. L'instant d'après, il fut sur moi, les dents collés contre ma gorge. Les battements de mon cœur s'accéléraient tandis que sa langue caressait délicatement ma peau.

« Tu crois vraiment que je ne te ferais aucun mal ? »

Il mordilla ma peau, et la douleur se mêla doucement à la frayeur. Il eut un frémissement et décolla sa bouche de ma gorge.

« Comprend bien, Bella, que je peux te déchirer la gorge à n'importe quel moment. Et boire ton sang sans en laisser une seule goutte. »

Il s'éloigna de moi, me rassit sur le canapé, et caressa doucement là ou il m'avait mordu.

« Je me laisse trop aller avec toi. C'est amusant. »

Amusant ? Était-il dingue ? Je frappai sa main pour l'éloigner de ma gorge, et plissai les yeux, énervée.

« Tu me prends pour quoi exactement ? Un jouet ? »

Je me levais, brusquement, lui jetais un regard noir pour le dissuader de me suivre. Il fallait bien cela, je savais que quoique je fasse, il pourrait me suivre. Et pire que tout, qu'il pourrait dominer mes sentiments pour se faire pardonner. Je montais dans ma chambre et claquer la porte, pour montrer mon énervement.

La porte fermée, mon regard se porta sur le rocking-chair où quelqu'un se balançait dans la pénombre. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Je m'approchais. Était-ce _lui_ ? Bon sang... Les Volturi ne l'avait pas tué. Mon _Edward_ était en vie.

« Edward ? » murmurais-je. « Mon dieu, Edward... »

Alors que je m'approchais de _lui_, l'espoir illuminant les traits tirés et fatigués de mon visage, mon cœur sembla s'arrêter, se déchirer. Non. Ce n'était pas _lui. _

_« _Bella... » murmura Jasper. « Pardon... Je ne voulais pas que tu... » commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter.

Ma déception était telle que j'en tremblais. J'avais espéré. Vraiment. J'y avais cru. _Il _avait pour habitude de s'asseoir, ici. Là-même où Jasper se tenait quelques instants plus tôt – il était désormais près de moi, m'observant d'un œil curieux, et … coupable.

Étais-je tellement stupide que je _le_ pensais encore en vie ? Alors même qu'il avait tout fait pour mourir et ne plus jamais revenir ? Alors même qu'il avait fait en sorte qu'il n'y ait pas de retour en arrière. Les Volturi était la famille de vampires la plus puissantes, celle-la même qui était la plus crainte. _Il_ ne les avait pas choisi au hasard. Carlisle me l'avait expliqué.

Il s'approcha de moi, doucement. Alors que je fermais les yeux, un peu effrayée par sa réaction. Nom d'un chien! Je l'avais tout de même pris pour _lui_. Comment pouvait-il ne pas en vouloir ?

Je frissonnai, quelque chose de froid était posé sur ma joue. Le contact d'un vampire était devenu une drogue pour moi. Je ne bougeai pas, je tentais aussi de calmer les battements de mon cœur. Cela devait le gêner, j'en étais certaine. Lorsqu'il éloigna sa main, les larmes se mirent à couler, en silence. J'étais si émotionnelle à son contact. C'était décidément énervant.

Subitement, il m'attira à lui. Un peu brusquement, mon corps se cogna au sien, et une légère douleur engourdit ma poitrine. Cependant, il posa abruptement ses mains sur mon dos qu'il tenta de caresser gauchement. J'étais fragile, plus fragile que n'importe quelle autre personne qu'il avait pu étreindre. Pourtant... Pourtant j'appréciais le geste, et je m'apaisai peu à peu.

Je posai ma tête sur son épaule. Il était légèrement plus petit que _lui_, toujours plus grand que moi, en revanche. Je me sentais bien, vraiment. Son corps était figé, telle une statue. Puis, il m'écarta, le plus délicatement possible. Son geste semblait désespéré. Ses yeux étaient sombres, et je me doutais bien qu'il avait atteint ses limites. Il s'éloigna de moi, restant à mon opposé, près de la porte.

J'ouvris la fenêtre et la lui désignai du menton. Je m'assis ensuite sur mon lit.

« Tu... tu _veux_ que je m'en aille ? » demanda-t-il, impassible.

« Non! » dis-je, peut-être un peu trop rapidement. « Je te facilite juste la tâche... Tu respireras mieux près de la fenêtre... »

Il écarquilla les yeux.

« Oh... C'est... » murmura-t-il sans finir sa phrase, semblant chercher ses mots.

« Gentil ? » proposais-je, souriante.

« J'aurais plutôt dit 'étonnant', mais oui, c'est attentionné. Merci. »

Il marcha – ou plutôt _vola –_ jusque la fenêtre et respira l'air pur. Les rayons délicats de la lune illuminait sa silhouette. Sa splendeur était telle qu'il représentait l'incarnation de la perfection. Comme tout vampire. Il rit, et je me rendis compte que je n'avais jamais prêté attention à son rire clair et cristallin. Puis, il se tourna vers moi.

« J'ai manqué quelque chose ? » soufflais-je, alors qu'il me souriait. Son sourire était irrésistible. Pourquoi fallait-il que chez eux, tout soit si attractif ?

« Absolument rien. »

Il s'avançait dans ma direction, lentement pour ne pas m'effrayer. Lui donnais-je tant l'impression d'être fragile ? Étonnamment, ça ne me gênait pas. En toute honnêteté, je m'en sentais même _flattée_. Il s'assit sur mon lit, et posa sa main sur mes cheveux, les ébouriffant doucement.

« Tu es quelqu'un de bien plus intéressant que je ne le pensais, Bella Swan. »

Je rougis. J'avais beau tenté de maîtriser cela, je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. C'était un compliment. J'aurais pu m'en offusquer. Beaucoup de filles en auraient même été blessées. Pourtant, venant de Jasper, c'était un véritable compliment. Un compliment fait à une humaine. Et je l'appréciais, vraiment.

Toute colère que j'avais pu ressentir à son égard était envolée. Et je savais que je ne lui en aurais pas voulu longtemps. J'en étais incapable.

Un bâillement m'échappa et je maudis ma condition d'humaine. J'aurais aimé rester des heures avec lui, à discuter, ou à ne pas discuter. Le silence était tellement agréable à ses côtés. Je ne voulais pas dormir. Et de toute façon, cela faisait des mois que j'évitais le sommeil. Je préférais passer quelques nuits blanches, et m'endormir lorsque l'épuisement était trop important. Pour ne pas rêver. Pour ne plus qu'_il_ me hante. C'était douloureux, encore. Mais je ne devais plus y penser. Pas tant que Jasper était là. Il allait encore souffrir à ma place. Je devais lui causer bien des migraines...

« Bella... » soupira-t-il. Je grimaçais. La culpabilité était bien trop tentante.

« Pard... Euh. D'accord. J'arrête. »

« Tu te rattrapes bien. » sourit-il, avant d'ajouter malicieusement. « Pour une humaine. »

Nous nous sourîmes, mutuellement et mon cœur s'allégea. Étions-nous devenu amis, vraiment ? Pouvais-je me considérer comme étant son amie ? Moi ? Une humaine ?

« Tu devrais dormir. »

La panique gagna mes nerfs. J'allais de nouveau être seule. L'étrange calme émotionnel auquel il m'avait habituée – quand il ne m'énervait pas, du moins – allait me quitter. Mes fantômes reviendraient, le chagrin me gagnerait de nouveau, et la culpabilité s'installerait sur les traits de mon visage. _Ne me laisse pas_, avais-je envie de lui dire. Mais je n'en avais pas le droit. Pas après tout ça.

« Tu peux dormir tranquille. Je veillerais à ce que tu n'aies pas de cauchemars. »

Je clignais des yeux, plusieurs fois. Avait-il réellement dit qu'il me veillerait ?

« Je vais rester, Bella. » dit-il. « Je ne vais pas te laisser seule. » Et je me rendis compte qu'il m'avait répétée ces phrases plusieurs fois, durant toute la journée.

Mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire sincère. J'attrapais mon vieux jogging et mon t-shirt habituel dans lequel je dormais. Depuis qu'_il_ n'était plus, j'avais abandonné les beaux pyjamas. Alice m'en avait d'ailleurs beaucoup voulu. _Alice_... Elle me manquait. Il gémit, doucement. Un gémissement de douleur. Il avait perçu mes humeurs, et avait immédiatement interprété la cause. Pauvre Jasper, elle devait lui manquer. Atrocement. Je m'empêchais de m'excuser et lui dis que j'allais me changer.

Lorsque je revins, mes joues étaient rosies. Il était toujours sur mon lit. Il eut un sourire amusé et me laissa m'installer. Je m'allongeais, et le regardais, il était à quelques dizaines de centimètres de moi, assis sur le matelas.

« Tu... » J'hésitais. « Tu ne vas pas partir, hein ? »

« Non. Je vais rester. »

« Et si... et si c'est trop dur ? »

Il eut un sourire tendre. _Si beau..._

« C'est mon affaire. » assura-t-il. « Tu ne risques rien, je te le promets. Je ferais ce qu'il faudra. »

Je murmurais un léger merci. Si doucement qu'une oreille humaine ne l'aurait pas entendu. J'étais en revanche certaine que lui, le pouvait. Le sommeil ma gagna plus rapidement que je ne le pensais. J'étais épuisée et sereine. Et grâce à qui ?

**oOoOo**

« Elle était trop loin pour que je puisse la voir. » Racontait Jasper. « Tout ce que je sais, c'est que cette silhouette n'était pas humaine. Elle était trop rapide... »

« Vampire? » demanda Carlisle, et Esmé tourna un visage tendu vers eux.

Esmé était anxieuse pour Bella. Lui-même s'inquiétait de sa santé. Il voulait en finir au plus vite pour la rejoindre, mais Carlisle avait besoin d'un maximum de détails pour comprendre et analyser.

« Et son odeur ? » questionna le médecin.

« Bon sang, Carlisle ! Si j'avais pu reconnaître son odeur, je te l'aurais dit! Le vent soufflait dans le mauvais sens! » gronda-t-il.

Un frisson s'empara de lui alors qu'il comprenait ses paroles. S'il ne pouvait la sentir, la créature, en revanche, avait parfaitement pu humer leur parfum, et surtout... l'arôme de Bella!

« Bella... » murmura-t-il, serrant les mâchoires.

« Elle ne vous a pas suivi, je suis certain qu'il ne lui arrivera rien. » dit Carlisle, confiant. « Jasper, j'ai besoin que tu me donnes exactement tous les détails. »

Il soupira. Il capta l'inquiétude du médecin, et décida que s'il y avait eu un réel danger pour Bella, Carlisle l'aurait aussitôt rejointe. Il tenait à elle, lui aussi.

« Nous étions à la prairie, là où nous avons l'habitude de jouer au Baseball. Bella voulait profiter du soleil. Nous sommes restés là-bas quelques minutes. J'imagine que le scintillement de ma peau a attiré l'attention de la créature. Je regardais à la lisière de la forêt quand j'ai vu quelque chose se déplacer à toute vitesse. C'était trop rapide pour être un quelconque animal. Et vu sa taille, je pense qu'elle se tenait sur deux pattes ou jambes, appelle cela comme tu veux. Ce n'était qu'une silhouette. Peut-être semblable à celle d'un être humain. Féminine ou masculine ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Le vent soufflait dans le sens contraire, et nous sommes partis avant qu'il ait eu le temps de tourner. J'ai regardé tout le long de la route, si elle nous suivait quand nous étions à pieds, mais elle a cessé sitôt que nous avons pris la voiture. Du moins, c'est ce que je pense. »

Carlisle le remercia. Jasper était déçu de ne pouvoir donner plus de détails. Il s'en voulait. Il aurait dû retourner là-bas, chercher sa trace, humer son odeur. Il aurait dû la traquer, l'anéantir si elle représentait un danger.

Une main délicate se posa sur sa main et la serra doucement.

« Jasper, tu as fait tout ce qu'il fallait », le rassura Esmé, en augmentant la pression sur sa peau. « Personne n'aurait fait mieux. »

Il soupira d'aise. Elle s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Il n'aimait pas vraiment les démonstrations d'affection. Mais Esmé semblait en vouloir tellement qu'il la laissait parfois faire. Il ne la considérait pas vraiment comme sa mère. Cependant, elle s'attachait à ce rôle et il ne se sentait pas le cœur de l'en dissuader. Il sentait tellement d'amour émaner d'elle que c'en était agréable d'être à ses côtés.

« Tu tiens le coup, mon chéri ? » demanda-t-elle. Et la vague de tristesse qui la submergea lui montra qu'elle parlait d'Alice.

« Je dois aller veiller Bella. » dit-il, pour toute réponse.

Elle n'en était que plus triste. Il aurait pu lui mentir, facilement. Mais il ne le voulait pas.

« Jasper… » soupira Esmé, le cœur meurtri – simple image, évidemment. « Tu n'es pas seul, Emmett se ferait une joie de te remplacer quelques heures à son chevet, tu le sais. »

Jasper se tourna vers Emmett qui le regardait, souriant. Un sourire qu'il n'apprécia pas du tout. De la malice. Emmett imaginait-il une quelconque blague stupide ?

« Une joie. » acquiesça Emmett. « Je me ferais une joie de te remplacer. »

Rosalie, assise à ses côtés, leva les yeux au ciel, affligée. Cependant, Jasper sentit une bouffée de colère émanant de sa sœur. Jalousie ?

« Je m'en sors très bien. » dit-il, froid. « Je te remercie, cependant Emmett. Je suis certain de tes bons sentiments. »

« Évidemment. » sourit son frère, une nouvelle fois.

Rosalie frappa l'arrière de la tête de son mari.

« Idiot » grogna-t-elle avant de se diriger vers sa chambre.

« Mais Rosalie… » supplia Emmett avant de la suivre.

_Un véritable gamin_. Jasper se demanda subitement comment Rosalie avait pu le supporter. Elle qui était une femme si… mûre ? _Ouais…_ se dit-il, dubitatif.

« Tu ne devais pas rejoindre Bella ? » s'enquit Esmé.

_Merde… _Jasper sauta sur ses pieds, prit les clefs de sa voiture et fonça en direction du garage. Il entra dans sa Mercedes SLK que Alice lui avait offert quelques mois auparavant. Douleur. Puis, il appuya sur la pédale d'accélération. Carlisle avait libéré le passage et il put sortir rapidement.

En quelques minutes, il fut devant la maison des Swan. Il sortit de la berline en fermant délicatement la porte. Il fut surpris de ne discerner aucune lumière. Bella dormait-elle ? Il tendit l'oreille. Non, les battements de son cœur étaient trop rapides. Il frappa à la porte et l'entendit se lever. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'elle se trouvait près de la fenêtre, à l'observer.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, cependant, c'est qu'elle ne vint pas lui ouvrir. Il attendit quelques secondes, puis frappa de nouveau. La télé se mit en marche. _Elle veut jouer à cela_, sourit-il. _Bien_.

Il grimpa au mur, sans aucun bruit et ouvrit la fenêtre de la chambre sans aucun problème. _Trop facile_. Il admira les alentours. _Un vrai bordel_. Le lit était défait, des livres traînaient çà et là, des vêtements – pantalons, t-shirts, pulls – avaient atterri négligemment sur le rocking-chair. Comment avait-elle pu survivre dans un tel désordre ? En plus d'être maladroite, bornée, naïve, _humaine_, était-elle bordélique ? A moins que ce ne soit une des nombreuses conséquences de la mort de bon bien-aimé.

Lui, était maniaque. Tout ce capharnaüm lui donnait des envies de rangement. Et il ne se fit pas prier. Il rangea la plupart des livres qui jonchaient le sol. Finalement, il attrapa les vêtements et l'odeur de Bella le submergea. Il porta les vêtements à son visage et les renifla, doucement. _Délicieuse. _Sa fragrance était si attirante. Il secoua la tête, reprenant ses esprits, et rangea rapidement le tout dans son armoire. Il décida de ne pas s'occuper de son lit. L'odeur devait y être trop importante. Il pouvait l'imaginer. Parfaitement.

Enfin, il se décida à descendre. Son rangement ne lui avait même pas pris une minute. Être vampire avait de nombreux avantages. Il devait être l'un des seuls à apprécier autant sa condition d'immortel.

Bella était affalée sur le canapé, et regardait la télé. _Une émission de mécanique ?!_ Il sourit. Elle faisait semblant. Prévisible, elle était si prévisible. Il s'approcha d'elle, doucement. Ses pas ne faisait aucun bruit, comme toujours. Il se posta derrière le canapé, et s'abaissa pour n'être qu'à quelques millimètres de son oreille.

« Ce n'est pas gentil de me laisser dehors », murmura-t-il.

Elle sursauta en hurlant, ses cheveux volèrent doucement, laissant sa fragrance se rependre autour d'elle. Il se redressa et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il était si nerveux à ses côtés. La peur de céder était constamment présente. Il avait passé la journée avec elle, et même s'il avait craqué quelque fois, il s'était toujours repris à temps.

« Je regardait la télé. » mentit-elle, alors. Elle fulminait, et lui se retenait de rire.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais à ce point passionnée par la mécanique », ne put-il s'empêcher de susurrer.

Elle jeta un œil à la télé et ses joues se teintèrent d'une délicate touche de rose alors qu'elle lui mentit de nouveau.

« Jacob m'a transmit sa passion, en réalité. »

Le simple nom de cette sale bestiole le fit grogner. Bella aimait décidément trop les ennuis. Non seulement elle attirait les vampires comme de vulgaires adolescents dictés par leurs hormones, mais en plus elle s'entichait d'un loup-garou. Était-elle si captivante que tout le paranormal au complet semblait fasciné par sa simple personne ? Et qu'avait-elle donc de si captivant ? Son sens inné de l'amitié, de l'amour et de tous bons sentiments ? Sa capacité à se détruire elle-même ? Son besoin vitale de danger ? Ou bien était-ce son sang qui chantait un peu trop pour une simple humaine ? Dans ce cas, le loup-garou n'aurait aucun attrait particulier pour elle. _Le loup-garou_, se rappela-t-il, subitement.

« Évite de mentionner cette _chose _en ma présence, veux-tu ? » s'énerva-t-il, doucement tout de même.

Colère. Mélancolie. Tristesse. Fatigue sentimentale. Cette fille était un véritable ascenseur émotionnel. Il absorba le tout, une nouvelle fois. La tristesse lui allait bien, vraiment. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tenter de l'en échapper.

« Je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais. De m'avoir laissé dehors, je veux dire. » lui dit-il, après quelques instants. Il tentait de l'apaiser, de lui faire penser à autre chose. Tout sauf Edward. C'était trop douloureux pour elle, vraiment trop. « Pardonne-moi, Bella, tu veux ? » s'excusa-t-il ensuite, sincère.

Il lui sourit et il entendit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. _Ce_ sourire-ci avait cet effet sur elle. Il l'avait remarqué. C'était amusant. Colère. Qu'avait-elle ?! Il s'excusait, et elle s'énervait ? Cette fille était si incompréhensible...

« Bella... S'il te plait, je n'aurais pas dû réagir ainsi, je le sais. Mais... je t'en prie, ne m'en veux pas. »

Son sourire avait disparut. Maintenant, il ne jouait plus. Il était le plus sincère possible. Elle allait flancher, il le savait. Il aurait pu s'en féliciter s'il ne s'inquiétait pas autant pour elle.

« Bien. Je ne t'en veux pas. » cracha-t-elle. « Par contre, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu arrêtes d'exercer ton pouvoir sur moi. »

Il lui demanda alors si elle en était sûre. Pas que qu'il ne veuille refuser sa requête, non. C'était simplement qu'il voulait lui éviter tous ces horribles sentiments. Quoique rien qu'un peu d'agacement était à craindre. Était-ce si grave ?

Elle acquiesça donc, l'incitant à cesser la pression de son pouvoir. Il s'exécuta et la guetta, s'attendant à ce qu'elle s'énerve. Le frapperait-elle ? Il ne le voulait pas, elle pourrait se blesser...

Pourtant rien ne se passa, il la regarda, s'inquiétant subitement. Son absence de réaction traduisait-elle un choc ? Il ne ressentait rien de mal de son côté, pourtant. Juste un peu de colère. Elle semblait en forme. Autant sentimentalement parlant que physiquement.

« Comment tu fais pour être aussi naturel avec moi ? » demanda-t-elle, en se mordillant les lèvres. Savait-elle à quel point c'était mignon ? Voire même... _sexy _?

Il se flagella mentalement. Comment osait-il penser cela ?

Puis, il se rappela la question de Bella et réfléchit. Lui ? Naturel ? Il ne le pensait pas. Il se contrôlait sans arrêt. Certes, il agissait comme bon lui semblait. Mais il gardait une certaine distance, il se définissait des limites à ne pas franchir, aussi. En quoi lui apparaissait-il naturel ? N'était-ce pas elle qui était naturelle en sa présence ? Il était un prédateur, et elle, une proie, pourtant elle semblait nourrir une étrange confiance à son égard.

« Je pourrais te demander la même chose. Je pourrais te tuer, en une seconde, pourtant tu restes là, confiante. » lui dit-il.

Elle sourit. Combien de fois avait-elle sourit durant cette journée ?

« Vous vous faites passés pour des gros durs, mais au fond, je sais très bien que vous ne me ferez aucun mal. »

_Ah oui?_ Pensa-t-il. Et bien il allait lui montrer. Il sourit, sadique. En un demi millième de seconde, à peine, il était sur elle. Ses dents étaient collées à sa gorge, tentante. Il entendait les battements de son cœur battre la chamade lorsqu'il passa sa langue sur sa peau délicate, la goûtant. Aucun mot n'était envisageable pour décrire son goût.

« Tu crois vraiment que je ne te ferais aucun mal ? » susurra-t-il.

Il mordilla sa peau, elle frémissait. Légère douleur. Frayeur. Ça l'excitait. La peur avait toujours eu quelque chose de stimulant pour lui. Surtout lorsqu'elle vient d'une proie. Il décolla sa bouche d'elle, sentant ses barrières s'affaisser. Il ne pouvait aller plus loin, auquel cas il serait bien capable de la tuer.

« Comprend bien, Bella, que je peux te déchirer la gorge à n'importe quel moment. Et boire ton sang sans en laisser une seule goutte. » murmura-t-il, espérant qu'elle comprendrait enfin à quels risques elle s'exposait. Il s'éloigna d'elle, cessant de la surplomber. Il la repositionna sur le canapé sur lequel elle avait été allongée, précédemment.

Sa main s'attarda sur la légère rougeur boursouflée de son cou. Il avait peut-être été trop loin. Non. Décidément, il avait _vraiment_ été trop loin. _Quel idiot._ Il n'aurait jamais dû faire ça. Il l'avait effrayée, qui plus est. Ce qui n'était finalement pas si mal. Mais il s'en voulait. Il avait tendance à révéler sa véritable nature à ses côtés. Sans véritablement vouloir lui sucer le sang, il... _s'amusait_. Et quelque part, il se sentait bien. Il se sentait presque _vivant_. Elle révélait une part de lui qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« Je me laisse trop aller avec toi. C'est amusant. »

Colère. Elle frappa la main qui logeait toujours sur sa gorge, caressant les traces de la légère morsure. Il la regarda, surpris.

« Tu me prends pour quoi exactement ? Un jouet ? » s'énerva-t-elle.

Elle se leva, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la suivre, elle lui jeta un regard noir qui l'en dissuada. Lorsqu'elle monta les escaliers, il se dit qu'il n'était pas bon de laisser la situation ainsi. Il sortit de la maison, grimpa au mur et entra dans sa chambre par la fenêtre. Il s'assit sur le rocking-chair et attendit qu'elle ouvre la porte. Une minute plus tard elle était là, et se figeait. Elle s'approchait et quelque chose clochait. Ses sentiments étaient contradictoires. Espérance. Tristesse. Joie. Espérance, de nouveau.

« Edward ? » murmurait-elle « Mon dieu, Edward... »

Joie. Espoir. Elle s'approcha, un peu plus et elle comprit, finalement. Son cœur manqua un battement, et il s'inquiéta. Bon sang. Il faisait tout de travers.

_« _Bella... Pardon... Je ne voulais pas que tu... » il ne finit pas sa phrase, ne sachant que dire. La détresse de Bella était telle qu'elle le laissait pantelant.

Elle tremblait de tout son corps, comme tétanisée. Il la regardait, totalement coupable. Il s'en voulait tellement. Il faisait ressortir tant de choses chez elle. Cette journée avait été si éprouvante. Qui était-il pour se permettre de lui faire cela ? Ne souffrait-elle pas assez ? La douleur était intense, comme toujours. Mais c'était_ trop_ pour elle.

Il s'approcha d'elle. Frayeur. Elle ferma les yeux, par peur, comme si elle pressentait un geste brusque. Croyait-elle qu'il allait la frapper ? Il posa sa main sur la joue pâle et laiteuse de la jeune fille. Les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient petit à petit. C'était quelque chose qu'il finissait par apprécier. _Pas aussi insoutenable que cela_, pensa-t-il. Finalement, il cessa de la toucher. Sa main était gelée, ce ne devait pas être agréable. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à reculer, s'éloigner un peu d'elle pour la laisser se calmer, elle se mit à pleurer.

Une douleur s'empara de lui. Elle ne venait pas d'elle. Non. Il était simplement douloureux de la voir si malheureuse. Était-ce normal ? Ils s'étaient tant rapprochés en une simple journée qu'il avait l'impression de la connaître _vraiment_ depuis des mois, voire des années. À croire qu'il avait décidé de la protéger longtemps auparavant.

Sans savoir pourquoi ni comment, il l'attira à lui. Brusquement, à en croire le bruit que fit le choc du corps de Bella contre le siens, dur comme de la pierre. Elle ne grimaça pas, ne gémit pas – de douleur. Elle s'installa juste un peu mieux, sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Son corps était collé au sien. La chaleur de la jeune fille le submergeait. Et il se détestait d'aimer ça alors qu'elle avait juste besoin de soutien. Il posa ses mains sur son dos, gauchement. Il n'était pas habitué à cela. Même avec Alice, ça ne se passait jamais ainsi. Il se contrôlait, s'il se laissait aller, il serait capable de lui briser les os. Et il s'en voudrait.

Il sentit sa tête se poser sur son épaule. Son odeur était si _alléchante_. Son corps chaud collé au sien, si _bon_. Les sensations étaient puissantes, nouvelles. Inestimables. Il retint sa respiration. Il détestait cela, c'était désagréable de sentir ses poumons vides, même s'ils n'en éprouvaient aucun besoin vital. Elle se pelotonna contre lui. Il sentait sa poitrine dégager une douce chaleur. Ses cheveux avaient ce parfum qui lui donnait envie d'embrasser sa peau, de la mordre et de recueillir entre ses lèvres les gouttes de sang susceptibles de s'écouler. Désespéré par ses désirs, il l'éloigna d'elle. Il se rua vers la porte, à son opposé, mettant le plus de distance possible entre eux.

Il aurait dû sortir. Il aurait dû. Seulement... il s'en sentait incapable. Il avait trop peur de la laisser seule. Pour de nombreuses raisons. Seule, elle broierait du noir, et serait peut-être capable de faire une nouvelle fois un acte désespérément stupide. Seule, elle risquait aussi de rencontrer l'étrange silhouette. Seule, elle serait malheureuse.

Il la regarda ouvrir la fenêtre, puis s'asseoir sur le lit. L'invitait-elle à sortir ? Étrangement, il se sentait... déçu ? Triste ? Il lui demanda si elle voulait qu'il s'en aille, impassible. Il ne voulait surtout pas lui montrer qu'il souhaitait rester.

« Non! » répondit-elle, aussitôt. « Je te facilite juste la tâche... Tu respireras mieux près de la fenêtre... »

Étonné, il écarquilla les yeux.

« Oh... C'est... », il chercha ses mots...

« Gentil ? » proposa-t-elle en me faisant son sourire tendre.

« J'aurais plutôt dit 'étonnant', mais oui, c'est attentionné. Merci. »

Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et respira l'air pur. La lune était pleine, dehors. Il adorait cet astre, se sentant inexplicablement attiré par elle. Comme il l'était dorénavant par la présence de Bella. La fragrance de cette dernière devenait moins entêtante. Il reprenait contrôle.

Fascination. Admiration. Il rit. Bella admirait les vampires, elle les trouvait _beaux_, il le savait. Seulement, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être celui qui recevait cela. Il sentait son regard insistant. Elle l'admirait. Riant, toujours, il se tourna vers.

« J'ai manqué quelque chose ? » souffla-t-elle, intriguée.

« Absolument rien. » lui répondit-il.

Il s'avança de nouveau vers elle, ralentissant son allure naturelle. Il voulait paraître humain. A cet instant, il aurait même voulu ê_tre_ humain. Juste pour pouvoir la soutenir convenablement. Il ne voulait plus l'effrayer. Elle avait une inexplicable attraction sur lui. Une attraction qui le fit s'asseoir à ses côtés, caresser ses cheveux, en les ébouriffant.

« Tu es quelqu'un de bien plus intéressant que je ne le pensais, Bella Swan. » murmura-t-il.

Le sang afflua vers ses joues, les colorant délicieusement. Flattée, elle était flattée. Et à cet instant, toute souffrance avait disparu. Il suffisait d'un compliment – pas des moindres, certes – et elle oubliait tout. Serait-ce toujours aussi simple ?

Elle bailla, lui rappelant subitement qu'elle était humaine, et surtout, que les humains _dormaient_. Elle ne dit rien, et ses pensées devaient vagabonder vers des terrains glissants. Douleur et culpabilité se mêlaient de nouveau.

« Bella... » soupira-t-il, la rappelant à l'ordre.

Elle grimaça, prise sur le fait.

« Pard... Euh. D'accord. J'arrête. » dit-elle.

« Tu te rattrapes bien. » la félicita-t-il en souriant. Cependant, sa malice ne put l'empêcher d'ajouter : « Pour une humaine. »

Elle répondit à son sourire, et il sentait que le bonheur commençait à gagner sa personne. C'était agréable. Plus de mauvais sentiments. Un peu de morosité, évidemment, mais cela ne changerait pas du jour au lendemain.

« Tu devrais dormir. » lui conseilla-t-il, sachant parfaitement qu'elle était épuisée.

Panique. Peur. Il comprit où elle venait en venir, et s'empressa de la rassurer.

« Tu peux dormir tranquille. Je veillerais à ce que tu n'aies pas de cauchemars. »

Elle cligna des yeux, et cela lui donnait un côté hébété plutôt amusant. Emmett ce serait sûrement moqué d'elle. Ce n'était cependant pas son genre. Elle était sceptique.

« Je vais rester, Bella. » assura-t-il. « Je ne vais pas te laisser seule. » ajouta-t-il, en écho aux paroles qu'il avait prononcé plus tôt dans l'après-midi.

Soulagement. Joie. Elle lui sourit, _ravissante_. Elle attrapa ses vêtements et la morosité prit le dessus sur la joie. Il savait à quoi elle pensait ou plutôt à _qui_. Le visage insouciant et souriant de l'adorable petit elfe brun s'imposa à son esprit. Il gémit de douleur.

« Je vais me changer... » murmura-t-elle en s'enfuyant de la chambre, se sentant coupable.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revint, et lui n'avait pas bougé. Son odeur était fraiche, elle devait s'être lavé le visage. Ses vêtements, simples et amples, dénudaient plus que d'habitude sa peau. Elle était superbe. Certes, le vieux jogging troué de part et d'autre de ses jambes, n'était pas la plus belle tenue qu'il ait vu, mais cela avait un certain charme. Il appréciait cependant particulièrement le débardeur, qui mettait en valeur sa silhouette. Il sourit, amusé par le fil que prenait ses pensées. Il se donnait des airs de pervers.

Elle s'installa dans le lit, se recouvrant de la couverture. Il resta à ses côtés, l'observant d'un œil quelque peu maternel.

« Tu... » elle s'interrompit. Il attendit la fin de la phrase qui ne tarda pas à venir. « Tu ne vas pas partir, hein ? »

« Non. Je vais rester. »

« Et si... et si c'est trop dur ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Il lui sourit, tendrement. Il sentait qu'elle ne s'en faisait pas pour sa vie, c'était de son confort à lui dont elle se souciait.

« C'est mon affaire. » assura-t-il. « Tu ne risques rien, je te le promets. Je ferais ce qu'il faudra. »

Elle le remercia et ferma les yeux, se sentant en sécurité. Elle était sereine. Et pour une fois, il n'y était pour rien. Elle s'endormit rapidement, et lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle était en sommeil profond, il ne put s'empêcher de déposer un baiser sur son front. Chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire. Il voulait plus. Essayant... il s'installa à ses côtés, calant son corps froid contre le sien, brûlant. Elle soupira d'aise et lui se retint de faire de même. Bella était une personne décidément trop intéressante pour lui.

**

* * *

**

**Note de fin de chapitre :** Et voilà le troisième chapitre. Un cap de passé, je dirais, non ? On a une bonne évolution de la relation Jasper/Bella.

Pas de nouvelles de la silhouette, désolée... Je sais que vous auriez tous voulu savoir ce qu'elle est! Mais ce sera pour plus tard.

J'ai des idées qui commencent à migrer dans ma petite tête, certaines grâce à vos hypothèses, d'ailleurs! Reste plus qu'à savoir si j'aurais le courage de les appliquer!

Le passage 'familial' chez les Cullen vous a-t-il plu ? Je me suis amusée de l'écrire, particulièrement grâce à Emmett.

Enfin... merci de votre passage, et de laisser une trace avec vos impressions!

Chirurine.


	5. Chapitre IV

**Auteur : Chirurine**

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages, lieux et termes se rapportant au monde de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. Seule l'intrigue m'ait propre. Le titre quant à lui, est un 'remake' d'une phrase de Oscar Wilde : « Le seul moyen de se délivrer de la tentation, c'est d'y céder ».

**Genre : **Romance

**Note de l'auteur : **C'est la première fois que je décide d'écrire sur Twilight. J'avoue avoir un peu été dégoûtée de ce livre suite au tapage médiatique qui a été fait autour du film. Cette fiction, m'a en quelque sorte redonné goût au livre, puisqu'elle m'a permit de me replonger un petit peu dedans. Cependant, elle ne représente en rien quelque chose d'extrêmement travaillé. Je suis navrée de d'annoncer ça, mais elle n'est qu'un simple passe-temps. L'avantage est que j'écris avec beaucoup de plaisir, sans trop me prendre la tête.  
J'ai lu les livres, il y a quelques temps, et parfois mes souvenirs ne sont plus exacts. Ayant prêté les deux premiers à des amies, je ne peux m'en servir pour me remémorer l'histoire, il se peut donc qu'il y ait quelques incohérences par rapport à l'histoire. Je vous demande évidemment, de m'en excuser. Je les reprendrais peut-être, lorsque je les aurais récupérés.

**Rating du chapitre :** K+ (bien mérité, cette fois-ci)

**Notre de début de chapitre : **En pleine semaine de bac blanc, j'ai tout de même trouvé le temps de vous écrire la suite. En réalité, j'en avais furieusement envie. Je crois que j'ai moi-même envie de savoir où et comment je vais mener cette histoire! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. J'ai en tout cas adoré l'écrire. Il y a une petite différence par rapport aux autres chapitres : les évènements que je raconte du point de vue de Jasper sont différents – pour une partie – de ceux vus par Bella. Ce qui fait que c'est bien plus plaisant à écrire!

**RaRA (Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes) :**

**Jessica : **Je crains que tu n'es pas toutes tes réponses aujourd'hui... Même si tu en auras au moins une ! Je ne vais pas te le révéler tout de suite, autant que tu le lises par toi-même! Merci évidemment d'avoir lu et reviewé. J'espère que tu ne seras nullement déçue par ce chapitre-ci.

**Jinx : **Tu n'as même pas à espérer que je la continue, je ne souhaite absolument pas m'arrêter là! Je suis prise de frénésie quand je l'écris – et j'exagère à peine! Donc ne t'en fais pas! La suite comme tu le vois est arrivée, et ce plutôt rapidement. Alors même que je suis en période de bac blanc. Donc j'imagine que le chapitre suivant ne tardera pas non plus! Tu es une grande fan de Jasper/Bella ? Je le suis aussi ! Et il est en effet dommage qu'il y en ait si peu!

**Ge : **Merci beau d'avoir posté une review. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!

**Polyne : **Je suis ravie que tu aies aimé le chapitre précédent, il ne me reste plus qu'à espérer qu'il en soit de même pour celui-ci!

**Rachel : **Ah! Ma chère Rachel! Que dire ? A part que sans toi, cette fiction n'aurait sans doute jamais vu le jour! Donc... un grand merci ma belle! Et de gros bisous!

**

* * *

**

Chapitre IV

Les semaines avaient passé. Chaque jour, Jasper me rendait visite – sauf lorsqu'il s'en allait chasser, auquel cas, il me priait d'aller chez les Cullen, m'assurant qu'Esmé serait ravie de ma visite. Chose qui était toujours vraie. Emmett nous rejoignait de temps en temps, se moquant de ma maladresse, bien souvent. Quelque fois, Rosalie nous jouait un morceau de piano. Mon cœur se serrait évidemment alors que le souvenir de _lui_ me jouant cette si jolie berceuse s'imposait à mon esprit de masochiste.

Carlisle était différent depuis la disparition d'Alice. Et je craignais plus que tout qu'il me considère comme la seule responsable de la fuite de sa fille. Chaque fois que Jasper était absent, je me laissais aller à ma morosité familière. Mon cœur saignait alors que j'imaginais ce que le docteur Cullen, celui qu'il m'arrivait parfois de considérer comme mon second _père_, pouvait penser. Puis... je me rappelais qu'il ne m'avait jamais tenue comme responsable de la mort de son fils, et qu'il n'avait aucune raison qu'il ait changé d'avis, même avec la disparition incompréhensible d'Alice. Incompréhensible... pour eux, du moins. J'étais persuadée que j'avais fini par avoir raison d'elle. Et quelque chose me disait, que si ce n'était pas cela, c'était tout de même en rapport avec moi. Certes, j'avais tendance à porter le poids du monde sur mes épaules, et mon jugement n'était sans doute pas le meilleur, mais n'était-ce pas là le fruit d'une intuition féminine ?

Ce jour-là, j'étais en compagnie d'Esmé, elle venait de me servir une tasse de café, se retenant de grimacer.

« Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi on continue d'acheter cette puanteur! » s'exclama Rosalie, me toisant avec agressivité.

« Bella aime le café. Et je suis toujours ravie de lui servir quelque chose qu'elle aime. Et puis... cela ne sent pas _si _mauvais que cela. » tenta vainement d'argumenter Esmé.

Je ne faisais plus vraiment attention aux pics de Rosalie. Jasper m'avait un jour dit qu'elle ne me détestait pas, qu'elle n'était rien d'autre que jalouse. Jalouse de quoi ? Lui avais-je demandé, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle pouvait m'envier. « Jalouse de ton humanité. Jalouse de ta chaleur, sans doute. Jalouse du fait que tu peux porter un enfant. » m'avait-il répondu, faisant disparaître toute haine que j'avais pu éprouver envers elle.

« J'aurais dû partir avec Jasper et Emmett. Je savais que j'aurais dû. » psalmodiait la magnifique blonde, me fixant toujours. Comme si j'étais responsable de son choix.

Esmé me regarda avec douceur et me sourit en faisant un geste de la main, m'incitant à boire. Je portai la tasse à ma bouche. Le café était un peu amer, mais je ne dis rien. Esmé faisait tant d'effort pour moi, que je n'osais pas la critiquer.

« Alors, ma jolie, quand est-ce que ton père revient ? » me demanda-t-elle, faisant la conversation.

« D'ici quelques jours, je crois. Une semaine avant la rentrée scolaire. »

« C'est déjà la rentrée ? » murmura-t-elle, son visage s'affaissant.

Elle pensait à _lui_ et à Alice. Je le savais. C'était la première rentrée scolaire qu'elle allait vivre sans deux de ses enfants. Je pouvais savoir combien cela devait être douloureux pour elle, à mesure où ça l'était aussi pour moi.

« Ne reviendra-t-elle pas ? » demandais-je, la gorge serrée.

Rosalie émit un sifflement désapprobateur, et me regarda, découvrant ses dents, dans une position d'attaque. Esmé se leva et se posta entre moi et sa fille.

« Je t'interdis de faire cela devant Bella, Rosalie. Suis-je claire ? » gronda-t-elle, menaçante. Et je n'avais jamais vu Esmé de cet œil là.

J'avais toujours pensé qu'Esmé était une délicate jeune femme. Une mère née. La douceur incarnée, même. Pourtant, je crois que si je l'avais eu en face de moi, de même que Rosalie, je me serais sentie petite et j'aurais obéi.

« Bien. Bien. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si **tout** était de sa faute! Non, c'est vrai! Elle est l'adorable petite humaine qu'il faut chérir! » hurla Rosalie. « Quand allez-vous, vous réveiller ?! Quand allez-vous comprendre qu'**elle** est responsable de la mort d'**Edward**! Et que c'est à cause d'elle qu'Alice est partie! Quand, hein ?! »

L'instant d'après, elle n'était plus là, et Esmé regardait en direction de l'escalier. Mon œil était trop lent pour l'avoir vu se réfugier dans sa chambre. J'avais envie de pleurer. Vraiment.

« Bella, ma chérie... Ne pleure pas, s'il te plait... » me demanda Esmé, et je me rendis compte que mes joues étaient humides. « Elle a tort... Tu n'y es pour rien, je t'en prie, ne sois pas malheureuse à cause d'elle. »

Je voulais parler, je voulais lui dire que ce n'était pas la faute de Rosalie. Parce que j'avais toujours su que j'étais fautive. Parce que pas un instant je n'avais mis ce qui c'était passé sur le dos de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais si j'ouvrais la bouche, rien d'autre que des sanglots n'en sortiraient. Esmé s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras. Elle embrassa le sommet de mon front et caressa mes cheveux. Je ne pensais qu'à une seule chose : je voulais que Jasper soit là.

Elle releva la tête et s'éloigna de moi. Elle monta, et j'eus un instant peur qu'elle ne m'en veuille. Puis, je compris. Une main fraîche se posa sur mes cheveux, et devant moi se trouvait Jasper. Je le serrais contre moi, incapable de faire autre chose. Il espaça ses inspirations, évitant de sentir mon odeur, certainement. Et peu m'importait à quel point cela devait être inconfortable pour lui, il était là et c'était tout ce qui comptait. J'avais besoin qu'il me soutienne. J'avais besoin qu'il me réconforte, à sa façon.

Il s'assit à côté de moi, pour plus de confort. Il embrassa mes joues, récupérant entre ses lèvres les larmes qui souillaient mes joues. Et je me collais contre lui, dissimulant mon visage contre son cou. Il m'installa sur ses genoux, chacune de mes jambes se trouvant d'un côté de son torse, et me serra plus fort. Si fort que je commençais à sentir une douce douleur se répandre dans les muscles de mon dos. Pourtant, je ne dis rien. Je voulais qu'il me fasse sentir sa présence. Qu'il me montre que je n'étais pas seule. Qu'il me donne l'illusion que je ne serais plus jamais seule.

Je pleurai encore quelques instants, et au fur et à mesure qu'il caressait mon dos, qu'il embrassait ma nuque – plus facile d'accès, depuis que je cachais mon nez au creux de son cou – mes sanglots s'apaisèrent. Je serrais cependant un peu plus son corps contre le mien, enserrant ses larges épaules, son corps mince. Je fermais les yeux, profitant de l'étreinte apaisante. Il était tout ce dont j'avais besoin en ce moment. Le pilier qui maintenait ma tête hors de l'eau. M'empêchant de sombrer. Me faisant sombrer, parfois aussi, sombrer dans la joie.

« Carlisle arrive... » me dit-il. Et rapidement, je m'éloignai de lui. S'il nous voyait dans cette position... qu'allait-il penser ?

Jasper m'observait, une lueur incompréhensible animant son regard. Il s'approcha de moi, et embrassa longuement ma joue.

« N'écoutes plus jamais Rosalie, Bella. » me dit-il avant de se lever « Je vais ouvrir à Carlisle. » poursuivit-il en ouvrant la porte et quelques secondes plus tard Carlisle entrait, les bras encombrés de documents.

« Bonjour, Bella » me salua-t-il. « Merci, Jasper. » remercia-t-il ensuite son fils.

Je les regardais, leurs lèvres bougeaient rapidement et je percevais un petit chuchotis, rien de compréhensible, cependant. Ils discutaient entre eux, trop vite et trop doucement pour que je puisse comprendre un seul mot. Quelques fois, Jasper hochait la tête et Carlisle jetait un œil dans ma direction. Parlaient-ils de moi ? M'excluaient-ils de leur conversation parce que j'en étais le sujet principal ? Ou était-ce une banale discussion de père à fils ? Quoiqu'il en soit, peu m'importait. Je voulais juste retrouver la douce sérénité qui m'abritait lorsque Jasper s'occupait de moi.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Jasper se tournait vers moi et m'annonçait qu'on allait chez moi. Esmé descendit rapidement les escaliers, ayant sans doute entendu ce que son fils venait de dire et embrassa ma joue, me priant de prendre soin de moi. Je lui souris, la remerciant et dis au revoir à son mari.

Jasper attrapa ma main, et je rougis. Il m'emmena jusqu'à la voiture et me fit m'asseoir. Je souriais, heureuse. Alors que je regardais Jasper, assit au volant, je me rendis compte que si moi j'étais heureuse, ce n'était pas son cas.

« Jasper... Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Oui. » dit-il, pour toute réponse.

Mon cœur manqua un battement, j'écarquillais les yeux, inquiète.

« Que se passe-t-il ?! » m'empressais-je de demander. « C'est grave ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je crois. »

Il me regarda, les sourcils froncés. Et je lisais tant de choses dans son regard. Tant de choses qui me donnaient envie de pleurer. Je m'approchais de lui, et le prit dans mes bras, il enfouit son nez dans ma poitrine, dans un geste totalement dénué de sexualité. C'était... tendre. Juste tendre. Pour une fois, c'était lui qui avait besoin d'être réconforté. Et même si je me sentais encore un peu bouleversée par ce qu'avait pu me dire Rosalie, lui semblait plus perdu que jamais. J'enfouis mes mains dans ses cheveux, massant son crâne, délicatement. Il m'attrapa par la taille, et me posa sur ses genoux.

Son corps était pris de soubresauts, silencieusement. Il passa ses bras dans mon dos, et m'agrippa fortement. Mes yeux étaient embués de larmes, qui dévalèrent peu à peu le long de mes joues. Qu'était-il arrivé ? Que se passait-il pour qu'il soit si bouleversé ? Et je me sentis si malheureuse face à tant de souffrance. Il inspira, respirant mon odeur*****, me serrant encore plus fort contre lui. L'air me manquait.

« Ja...Jasper! » suffoquais-je, et il diminua la pression sur moi, ne parlant pas, ne s'excusant pas non plus.

Je ne lui en voulais pas. Je comprenais. Je caressais ses cheveux, puis son dos. J'embrassais doucement chaque parcelle de son corps qui m'était accessible. Sa nuque, ses cheveux, sa clavicule. Un gémissement lui échappa. Un gémissement qui ressemblait à celui d'un jeune animal. Quelque chose dénué d'agressivité, emplie d'une profonde tristesse. Le cri d'un tout jeune animal, venant de perdre sa mère. Quelque chose dans ce goût-là, en tout cas.

« Je suis là... Jasper, je t'en prie, calme-toi... » murmurais-je, ne supportant plus sa détresse.

Il leva le visage vers moi, et son regard était animé de colère. Subitement, il attrapa mon visage, et colla sa bouche à la mienne, violemment. Il m'emprisonnait, et je ne pouvais m'échapper. C'était dur, douloureux. Même pas passionnel. Un nouveau gémissement lui échappa, celui-ci venait du fond de sa gorge, il était _menaçant_. J'étais prisonnière, et j'avais peur.

Soudainement, la porte fut ouverte, et Carlisle me libéra de l'emprise de son fils. Je m'enfuie rapidement. Restant derrière le médecin qui s'occupait de Jasper.

« Par...don. » dit ce dernier avant de sangloter silencieusement, son père tentant de le réconforter en lui parlant sans que je ne l'entende.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule.

« Ne lui en veux pas, Bella. » murmura la voix d'Esmé. « Il ne te voulait aucun mal, il ne t'aurait pas fait de mal, non plus. Mais je t'en prie, ma belle, ne le rejette pas. »

Je souris, entre mes larmes. Je n'avais nullement eu l'intention de le rejeter. Il avait fait une erreur, mais combien en avais-je fait depuis que je connaissais les Cullen ?

« Je vous le promet. » dis-je, la voix tremblante. « Puis-je... puis-je vous demander ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Il t'en parlera au bon moment. »

Carlisle se redressa et Jasper sortit de la voiture. Il me fixait, les bras longeant son corps, sans bouger. Je m'approchai de lui, et le serrai dans mes bras. Il enfouit son nez contre ma gorge, humant mon odeur.

« Ne t'en veux pas, Jasper » lui intimais-je, devinant ses pensées.

Nous restâmes quelques minutes comme cela. Esmé et Carlisle étaient rentrés chez eux, nous laissant seuls. Puis il me remercia, doucement et embrassa ma joue. Je me rappelai du baiser, dur et sauvage, dénué de douceur, de passion, de tendresse. Et je me rendis compte qu'un baiser de sa part, tendre ou passionnel, ne m'aurait pas dérangé.

Je levai les yeux vers lui et croisai son regard. Je me figeai. Son visage s'approcha du mien, et je me sentis défaillir. Doucement, il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je fermai les yeux et me laissai faire. Il rapprocha nos deux visages et approfondit doucement le baiser. Je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux et répondis à son baiser, tendrement. Puis, il nous sépara, me sourit et me dit de monter dans la voiture. Les jambes flageolantes, je m'exécutais. Mes joues devaient être rouges, et je n'osais pas le regarder. Il démarra et en quelques minutes, nous fûmes devant chez moi. Il gara le véhicule et je descendis, fuyant de nouveau son regard.

Nous entrâmes chez moi, et subitement je me demandai ce que nous allions bien pouvoir faire. Aujourd'hui notre relation avait pris un tournant plutôt étrange. Je ne savais déjà pas si je pouvais me considérer comme étant son ami, mais désormais... Qu'étions-nous ? Qu'étais-je pour lui ?

Il se racla la gorge, et je me tournais vers lui.

« Bella... Est-ce que... est-ce que tu vas bien ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Euh... oui. » répondis-je, baissant les yeux. N'était-ce pas à moi de lui demander ça ? N'était-ce pas lui qui quelques minutes plus tôt pleurait, si l'on pouvait appeler cela ainsi...

« J'ai du mal à te comprendre, là. Je n'arrive même pas à analyser convenablement tes sentiments... » me dit-il. « Bon sang, Bella! Mais regarde-moi dans les yeux! » gronda-t-il.

Je me détournais de lui, lui désobéissant. Comment pouvais-je le regarder dans les yeux après notre baiser ? Et je pouvais sentir son agacement. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il fut devant moi, saisissant mon visage pour me forcer à le regarder. Il me regarda, attendant que je dises quelque chose. Sans comprendre pourquoi ni comment, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassai. J'aspirai son haleine, et il gronda doucement. Je n'avais jamais entendu tel grondement. Était-ce du... plaisir ? Il empoigna mes cheveux, et je me retins de grincer des dents. Il relâcha doucement son emprise sur ma chevelure, mais rapprocha ma tête de la sienne. Lorsque sa langue vint chercher la mienne, je sombrai.

Il me fit tomber sur quelque chose de mou, et je me rendis compte que nous étions désormais dans ma chambre, sur mon lit. Sans chercher à savoir comment nous étions arrivés là, je l'attirais à moi. Il se colla contre moi, merveilleuse fraîcheur contre le feu qui consumait mon corps. Il m'embrassait. Et je répondais. Je passai mes mains sous sa chemise, et un nouveau grondement lui échappa. Je me sentais maître de la situation. Je me sentais véritablement _bien_. La journée avait pourtant mal commencée. Certes, la situation nous dépassait tous deux, mais elle ne représentait rien d'autre que le fruit de notre envie.

Et si ce n'était pas ce qu'il fallait faire. Et si jamais cette envie représentait notre perte ? Et bien... nous verrions alors plus tard. Ou pas.

Toute timidité envolée, je déboutonnais les boutons de sa chemise, un à un. Il sourit et m'aida lorsque lorsque l'un des boutons me posa problème. Sa chemise ouverte, je l'en lui débarrassais, et caressais sa peau dénudée. Elle était fraîche, belle, parfaite. Des balafres jonchaient son torse, et au lieu de l'enlaidir, elles l'embellissaient. Ses cicatrices me faisaient penser à la mienne, seul souvenir de James. Comment avait-il pu se faire mordre par un vampire ? Je me promis de le lui demander. Il passa ses mains sous mon t-shirt et je frissonnai. Je lui demanderais... oui. Mais plus tard.

Il passa mon vêtement au-dessus de ma tête, et je me sentis rougir sous son regard inquisiteur. Il embrassa ma clavicule, descendant vers ma poitrine, caressant de ses mains gelées mon ventre qui se contractait sous sa froideur. Je le ramenais vers moi, l'embrassant avec ferveur. Peut-être trop. Tout alla si vite, il répondit à mon baiser avec une telle passion que je comprenais qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal. J'ouvris les yeux et fit face à ses prunelles noires. Il humait mon odeur, s'en délectait était peut-être le mot approprié. Un gémissement s'éleva dans la chambre, différent des précédents, tellement différent que je commençais à avoir peur. Il était un vampire, j'étais humaine. Il était végétarien depuis peu et j'étais le met le plus délicieux qu'il lui ait été donné de sentir.

« Ja... Jasper! Attends! » je poussais sur mes bras, tentant de l'éloigner de moi, mais il ne m'écoutait plus.

Il attrapa mes bras et les maintint au-dessus de ma tête, mon cœur battait à tout rompre, affolé par ce qui se passait. Il me faisait mal, enserrant mes bras dans un étau douloureux.

« Tu me fais mal! » criais-je, alors, les larmes aux yeux.

Et enfin, il s'arrêta et me regarda, les pupilles dilatées. Il relâcha mes mains, et je poussai un soupire de soulagement. Il s'assit sur le lit et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il prenait de longues et lourdes inspirations. Je posai ma main sur son dos dénudé, et il sursauta. Il se leva et s'éloigna de moi. Il me rejetait. Il grimaça et disparut par la fenêtre. Et lorsque le vrombissement de son moteur retenti, je sentis mon cœur s'émietter, une nouvelle fois.

**oOoOo**

Jasper chassait. Ses muscles étaient tendus, ses sens étaient maintenu en alerte. A quelque dizaines de mètres de lui se trouvait un troupeau d'élans. Ils broutaient en toute confiance, ne se doutant pas que près d'eux un prédateur les guettait. Jasper contrairement à Emmett, aimait la stratégie. Il chassait comme il avait pu combattre en compagnie de Maria, à Houston. Il était réfléchi. Il attendait le moment propice. Il se mit en position imperceptiblement et sauta avec rapidité sur le plus gros mâle. Il mordit violemment dans son encolure, l'immobilisant au sol à l'aide de ses membres. Le troupeau était paniqué et se dissipait peu à peu. Il s'abreuvait du sang de l'animal, le vidant doucement de sa vie. Enfin, il laissa le corps inerte de l'animal et se mit à courir, rattrapant le reste du troupeau. En quelques secondes, il attrapa une jeune femelle qui subit le même triste sort que la précédente bête.

Depuis quelques semaines, il ne buvait pas uniquement pour se rassasier. Il se nourrissait pour ne plus éprouver le désir de boire. Même du sang _humain_. Depuis quelques semaines, il fréquentait Bella, et il estimait normal de ne pas désirer son sang. Il faisait alors tout, allant jusqu'à s'abreuver alors qu'il n'en éprouvait ni le besoin ni l'envie, pour pouvoir supporter son parfum, sa proximité.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir à la recherche du troupeau, une énième fois, la sonnerie de son portable retentit.

« Allô ? » dit-il en décrochant.

« Jasper...»

« Rosalie ?! » L'image de Bella s'imposa à son esprit. « Il est arrivé quelque chose à Bella ?! »

« Non, non. Rien de grave. Je me suis emportée. Et je n'ai pas tort. J'ai raison. Je le sais, tu le sais, vous le savez tous. Seulement j'imagine que si je ne t'avais pas prévenu qu'elle pleurait comme la vulgaire petite gamine qu'elle est, tu m'aurais étripée. Donc, je te le dis, et tu en fais ce que tu veux. » et elle raccrocha.

_Rosalie..._ il gronda alors qu'il imaginait la souffrance que devait ressentir Bella.

« Emmett, je rentre! » cria-t-il pour que son frère l'entende, où qu'il soit.

Jasper courut à travers les bois, évitant avec dextérité les arbres, sautant par dessus la rivière et les rochers. En quelques minutes, il fut devant la maison. Il entra, même pas essoufflé et surprit Esmé enlaçant Bella qui pleurait, à chaude larme. Il s'approcha d'elles, et sentit la douleur émaner de Bella. Il fulminait. Comment Rosalie avait-elle pu mettre la douce et jolie Bella dans un tel état ? Durant toutes ses semaines, il s'était démené pour parvenir à la faire rire, ou ne serait-ce que sourire. Sa sœur venait de tout gâcher.

Il s'approcha d'elles, Esmé l'entendit et le laissa seule avec elle, lui faisant un sourire triste alors qu'elle montait les escaliers. Ne supportant plus de la voir dans cet état, il fit quelques pas vers elle, réduisant à néant la distance qu'il y avait entre eux. Il posa sa main sur la tête de la jeune fille, signalant sa présence. Elle l'attrapa, et le serra contre elle, cachant son visage humide contre le nombril du blond.

Il retint sa respiration, un instant, puis inspira de nouveau. L'odeur délicieuse de Bella aguicha ses narines. Il décida d'espacer ses respirations. S'il n'inspirait plus, il risquerait de ne pouvoir la consoler convenablement, et si au contraire il respirait normalement, il risquerait de vouloir la tuer irrévocablement.

Finalement, il s'assit à côté d'elle, désirant être plus proche d'elle, plus présent. Il déposa un baiser sur chacune de ses joues, récoltant sur ses lèvres les délicates perles salées qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle se pelotonna contre lui, enfouissant son visage au creux de son cou. Pris d'une pulsion, il l'attrapa et l'installa sur ses genoux, en face de lui. Elle le surplombait de quelques centimètres, et l'espace d'un instant, il se dit que la position pourrait porté à confusion. Il se dit que si quelqu'un entrait, là, maintenant, ils seraient mitraillés de questions. Il la serra contre lui, fort peut-être trop. Il savait juste qu'elle avait besoin de sentir sa présence. Et étrangement, il en avait aussi envie.

Bella semblait tétanisée, tétanisée de douleur. Et lui, se sentait si incapable, étranger face à cette détresse qu'il pouvait presque palper. Elle pleura encore quelques minutes. Il la serrait contre lui, embrassait chaque parcelle de sa peau qui lui était accessible, et caressait son dos de manière apaisante, rassurante. Peu à peu, les sanglots disparurent. Il reste ainsi, cependant, ne la lâchant pas. Il était bouleversé par ces émotions. Elle augmenta la pression de ses bras contre le torse dur de Jasper. Il ne grogna pas, bien que la délicieuse fragrance commençait à l'enivrer. Il _adorait _les sensations que lui procurait ce corps chaud contre le sien, mais ne parvenait pas à en profiter. Pas tant qu'il savait qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien.

Un lointain crissement de pneu lui indiqua que Carlisle allait bientôt arriver. Il profita encore quelques secondes de leur étreinte puis informa Bella de l'arrivée de son père – qu'il avait bien du mal à considérer comme tel. Elle s'éloigna de lui, comme brûlée par sa peau. Sa réaction ne le choqua pas, et ne le blessa aucunement. Il la comprenait et ne souhaitait pas non plus être embarrassé par les sermons du médecin.

Il entendit la voiture se garer et la portière claquer. Il jeta un œil à Bella. Il avait terriblement envie de faire quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'il ne devrait peut-être pas faire. _Tant pis_, rendit-il les armes. Il s'approcha d'elle et déposa longuement ses lèvre sur la joue de la jeune fille.

« N'écoutes plus jamais Rosalie, Bella. » lui conseilla-t-il. Il se leva et poursuivit, accompagnant le geste par la parole. « Je vais ouvrir à Carlisle. »

Il savait que son _père –_ bon sang il avait tellement de mal à imaginer ce mot – était chargé de papiers, et dans l'incapacité d'ouvrir la porte. Quoique s'il n'avait pas eu d'autre solution, adroit comme il était, il aurait facilement trouvé un moyen.

Le médecin salua Bella et remercia le jeune vampire. Une aura de tension l'entourait et Jasper savait que cela n'était pas bon.

« Il y a un problème ? » anticipa Jasper – parlant vite et doucement pour ne pas inquiéter Bella – lorsque son vis-à-vis s'arrêta face à lui.

« En effet... » acquiesça-t-il, imitant Jasper quant à leur façon de parler. « Quelque chose est arrivé. »

Hésitation. Appréhension. Ça ne sentait pas bon. Vraiment pas bon. Le jeune blond serra les mâchoires.

« La silhouette ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je ne crois pas, non. Mais peut-être est-ce lié... » réfléchit Carlisle en fronçant les sourcils. Il jeta un œil en direction de Bella, s'assurant qu'elle ne comprenait pas un mot de leur conversation.

« Mais encore ? » gronda Jasper. « Vas-tu cesser de parler par énigme et me dire ce qu'il en est ? »

« Bien, comme tu voudras. J'ai appris par un vieil ami qu'Alice était parti rejoindre les Volturi. »

Si Jasper avait été humain, il était certain qu'il aurait subit un arrêt cardiaque. Il se sentit pris de nausées – chose totalement stupide puisque les vampires ne pouvait être malade.

« Par... par Volturi, tu entends qu'elle a été leur parlé, pas vrai ? »

« Elle a rejoint leur clan. » dit-il, affligé.

_Non... Pas elle. Ce n'est pas possible_. Il y avait forcément une erreur. La source n'était pas sûre, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

« Ça va aller, Jasper? » s'inquiéta Carlisle.

Il lui demandait si ça allait ?! Alice avait rejoint les Volturi, et Aro se ferait une joie de l'exploiter, et ce pour son pouvoir. Elle serait réduite à l'esclavagisme, incapable d'avoir son propre arbitre, menée par le pouvoir d'un autre vampire qui la maintiendrait leur. Comment pouvait-il aller bien en sachant cela ?!

« Je dois ramener Bella chez elle. » murmura-t-il.

Cependant, il ne bougea pas durant quelques secondes. Enfin, il se tourna vers Bella et lui annonça qu'ils retournaient chez elle. Il entendit les pas d'Esmé et la vit ensuite descendre les escalier. Elle embrassa la joue de la jeune fille, lui disant au revoir. Jasper capta ses émotions, pour savoir si elle les avait entendu ou non. Elle était tendue, triste et anxieuse. Et elle n'avait certainement pas dû louper un seul mot de leur discussion. Carlisle devrait la soutenir. Mais lui, qui le soutiendrait ?

Il attrapa la main de Bella, ne désirant pas s'attarder plus longtemps. Lorsqu'ils furent à la voiture, il s'assit face au volant. Il ne démarra pas. Réfléchissant. Pourquoi Alice était-elle aller rejoindre le clan des Volturi ? Qu'est-ce qui l'avait motivée à faire une telle chose ? Alors qu'elle savait qu'Aro désirait acquérir son don. Elle devait avoir eu une vision. Oui... Mais de quel ordre ? Et par dessus tout, il se demandait s'ils devaient la laisser faire ou la rejoindre pour l'aider. Quelque part, il savait que si elle avait choisi cette option, c'est qu'elle était l'unique. Mais l'unique option pour quoi ?!

« Jasper... Quelque chose ne va pas ? » lui demanda Bella.

« Oui. » répondit-il, en tout franchise, sans toutefois désirer lui expliquer la hauteur du problème.

« Que se passe-t-il ?! C'est grave ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle, ensuite.

« Je ne sais pas. Je crois. » murmura-t-il, perdu.

Il la regarda, fronçant les sourcils. Elle s'approcha de lui, et lorsqu'elle le prit dans ses bras, il craqua. Il enfouit son visage dans sa poitrine, lui dissimulant son expression, cherchant sa tendresse, sa chaleur. Elle passa ses délicates mains chaudes dans ses cheveux blonds, massant son cuir-chevelu. C'était agréable, apaisant. Le corps du jeune homme tremblait, il sanglotait, en silence. Et pour une fois, il enviait les êtres humains de pouvoir pleurer à chaudes larmes, évacuer leur souffrance quant eux en étaient incapables. Il agrippa Bella par la taille, l'installant sur ses genoux, désirant un peu plus sa présence.

Il la serra contre lui, passant ses mains dans son dos. Il savait qu'elle pleurait, et il s'en voulait de lui montrer sa souffrance, alors qu'elle-même avait du mal à contenir la sienne. Mais à cet instant, il avait plus que jamais besoin d'une présence à ses côtés. Une présence féminine pour lui apporter la douceur d'un soutien. Il huma sa peau, la serrant encore plus fort contre lui. Jamais il n'avait pensé que son odeur pouvait être rassurante. Elle suffoqua et l'appela, il déserra un peu son étreinte, lui permettant de respirer de nouveau. Il ne s'excusa pas, incapable de prononcer un seul mot.

Elle caressa ses cheveux, son dos, embrassa sa nuque, son front, sa clavicule. Il gémit, affreusement triste, se rappelant des lèvres d'Alice aux mêmes endroits, lorsqu'il lui arrivait de déprimer. Il avait perdu son ange. Elle l'avait abandonnée, et elle risquait la mort. Allait-elle disparaître ? Aussi rapidement et facilement qu'Edward ?

« Je suis là... Jasper, je t'en prie, calme-toi... » murmurait la voix de Bella.

Il la regarda. Alice aussi disait qu'elle était là. Et elle l'avait abandonnée. Elle ne reviendrait plus. Il attrapa le visage pâle de la jeune fille et se jeta sur ses lèvres. Il l'embrassait, sans douceur ni passion. Il la maintenait prisonnière de par ses bras et ses mains. Elle était incapable de lutter. L'odeur de Bella reprit son côté attirant, et il grogna, comme lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à mordre l'encolure d'une proie. L'appel du sang devenait intolérable.

Sans qu'il ne comprenne comment, Bella lui échappa. Le visage de Carlisle apparut, et ce dernier le maintint sur le siège, l'empêchant de rejoindre l'humaine pour lui déchirer la gorge. _L'humaine ?_ Venait-il de penser que Bella était réduite à une simple humaine ?

« Reviens, Jasper. Reviens à toi. Tu n'es plus un animal. Rappelle-toi qui tu es. » murmurait Carlisle, en serrant son épaule.

« Par...don. » s'excusa-t-il alors. Il sanglota de nouveau et Carlisle pressa son épaule pour signifier sa présence.

« Personne ne t'en veux, Jasper. » disait-il. « Tu as craqué, et c'est normal. Ça aurait pu arrivé à n'importe lequel d'entre nous. »

Mais ça lui était arrivé à lui. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, pas face à Bella, en tout cas.

« Calme-toi, s'il te plait... Calme-toi. » continuait le médecin. « Fais-le pour Bella et Esmé, au moins. Tu sais qu'elles ne supporteront pas une minute de plus de te voir ainsi. »

Il respira plus fois, longuement afin de reprendre contenance.

« Tu te sens mieux ? » demanda Carlisle après quelques minutes.

« Oui. » dit-il. Il avait cessé de pleurer. Et il se sentait honteux d'avoir montré un tel visage à sa famille et surtout à Bella.

Son père se redressa, et le laissa sortir de la voiture. Jasper resta près de la portière ouverte, n'osant faire un pas vers Bella. Il ne savait comment réagir. Sa mère le fixait, inquiète mais rassurée.

Bella fit le premier pas. Elle s'approcha sans hésiter et le prit dans ses bras. Il dissimula son visage contre sa gorge, respirant son odeur. Elle avait recouvré son effet rassurant.

« Ne t'en veux pas, Jasper » lui dit-elle. Et à cet instant, il se dit qu'en effet il était pardonné.

Esmé et Carlisle s'étaient déjà éclipsés, les laissant seuls. Il se demandait vaguement ce qu'ils pouvaient penser, mais se dit que ce n'était pas si important.

« Merci » lui murmura-t-il après quelques minutes, avant d'embrasser sa joue.

Elle leva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux. Il fixa ces deux orbes brunes et abaissa son visage. Il embrassa tendrement les lèvres de Bella qui ferma les yeux. Il posa ses mains sur le visage de la jeune fille qu'il rapprocha du sien afin d'approfondir le baiser. Il sentit les petites mains tièdes caresser ses cheveux, et elle répondit enfin à son baiser. Elle ouvrit la bouche, et aspira l'haleine de Jasper. Elle colla son corps et sien, et il se dit qu'il était temps d'arrêter. Il l'éloigne de lui en lui souriant.

« Monte dans la voiture » dit-il alors qu'il prenait lui-même place dans le véhicule.

Elle lui obéit et évita son regard. Il se demanda subitement si ce qu'ils avaient fait été bien. Il avait la sensation d'avoir perdu Alice. Pouvait-il cependant tomber dans les bras d'une autre femme, le jour-même ? Alors qu'il n'éprouvait aucun sentiment pour elle. Alors qu'elle n'était que humaine ? Et qu'en était-il pour elle ? Avait-elle l'impression qu'il se servait d'elle ?

Ils arrivèrent devant chez les Swan, il gara la berline et Bella en sortit sans lui jeter un regard. Gêne. _Évidemment_, ils venaient de s'embrasser – à deux reprises – elle avait de quoi être gênée. Elle sortit ses clefs, ouvrit la porte d'entrée et pénétra dans la maison. Elle était angoissée, mais aussi heureuse, dubitative. Toujours gênée, il y avait quelque chose comme de... de... en réalité, il n'arrivait même pas à déchiffrer ses émotions. Elles étaient trop nombreuses, et particulièrement contradictoires.

Ne supportant plus cette barrière qui s'installait entre eux, il se racla la gorge, attirant son intention.

« Bella... Est-ce que... est-ce que tu vas bien ? » ne sachant comment interpréter ses émotions.

Elle acquiesça et baissa les yeux.

« J'ai du mal à te comprendre, là. Je n'arrive même pas à analyser convenablement tes sentiments... » lui expliqua-t-il, frustré. « Bon sang, Bella! Mais regarde-moi dans les yeux! » gronda-t-il, énervé.

Elle lui tourna le dos et cela l'agaça. En à peine une seconde, il fut devant elle. Il saisit son visage, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux. Il s'arrêta, restant ainsi, attendant sa réaction. Émotionnellement parlant, elle était toujours aussi incompréhensible. Elle s'éleva doucement et posa ses lèvres sur celle du blond. Elle aspirait son haleine, et cela le fit gronder. Ce n'était pas menaçant, et il espérait ne pas l'avoir effrayée. Il attrapa ses cheveux. Douleur. Il relâcha la pression de ses doigts sur sa chevelure mais rapprocha leur deux visages. Il approfondit son baiser. Sa langue chercha son homologue, et lorsqu'enfin elle y arriva, il sentit les jambes de la jeune fille céder. Il l'attrapa, la maintenant contre lui, poursuivant le baiser. Il était incapable d'y mettre fin. _Incapable... _

La serrant contre lui, il monta dans la chambre de Bella et la laissa tomber sur le matelas de son lit. Il la rejoignit, rapidement, collant son corps contre la douce chaleur de Bella. Feu incandescent contre la glace. Il se sentait fondre à son contact. C'était horrifiant tellement c'était bon. Il reprit ses lèvres, dévorant sa bouche, avidement. Ce n'était pas aussi dur que leur premier baiser. C'était passionné, quelque peu effrayant pour lui. Jamais il n'avait partagé de tel baiser. Du moins, il ne s'en souvenait pas.

Les mains de Bella passèrent sous sa chemise, et il gémit. Ces sensations étaient délicieuses. Il était dans un monde plein de sensations, un monde où il oubliait de réfléchir. Il se laissa sombrer sans aucun remord dans cette utopie. Ne désirant qu'une chose : Bella. Il se fichait des conséquences, ne les imaginant même pas.

Elle déboutonna les boutons de sa chemise, buta sur l'un d'entre eux. Souriant doucement, il l'aida. Elle le libéra du vêtement et caressa sa peau. Ses mains passèrent dans son dos, sur ses abdominaux, redessinèrent la courbe de ses pectoraux. Il frémissait, se retenait de gémir tant cette chaleur était douce, _exaltante_.

Il saisit les bords du t-shirt de la jeune fille, le passant pardessus sa tête. Il l'admira. Elle était _belle_. Bien plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il abaissa son visage, embrassa sa clavicule. Il déposa de petits baisers, jusque sa poitrine. De ses mains, il caressait le ventre plat et agréablement doux de Bella. Il se délectait de ses frissons, de sa respiration qui s'accélérait progressivement. Elle se rapprocha de lui, l'embrassant avec une passion qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Il la plaqua contre le lit, approfondissant un peu plus le baiser. Ses mains caressaient la peau, la griffait parfois. Il sombrait, n'était plus lui-même.

Son odeur l'aguichait, de nouveau. Il l'huma, s'en délectant. C'était trop, il ne pouvait y résister. Il gémit tant il avait envie de la mordre, de boire son sang.

« Ja... Jasper! Attends! » disait-elle alors qu'il ne l'entendait pas. Pas vraiment, du moins.

Il attrapa ses bras, les maintenant au dessus du visage figé de terreur de la jeune fille. Il entendait son cœur qui battait la chamade. Et ça n'en était que plus excitant. Il augmenta la pression de ses mains, il pourrait lui briser les os. Il pourrait la rendre incapable de lutter. Alors, il boirait enfin son sang. _Enfin._

« Tu me fais mal! » cria-t-elle.

Douleur. Peur. Détresse.

_Oh..._

Il se redressa un peu, relâchant la pression de ses doigts sur ses poignets. Elle était effrayée, et pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver belle. Elle soupira, soulagée, lorsqu'il relâcha ses bras. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Qu'avait-il fait ? Et surtout que s'apprêtait-il à faire ? Il avait été trop loin. Tant dans le rapprochement que dans son envie de lui déchirer la gorge. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? L'embrasser, caresser sa peau, mais que pensait-il donc faire ?! Elle était _humaine_.

Elle posa sa main sur le dos du vampire, et il sursauta, s'éloignant d'elle. Souffrance. Il savait qu'elle désirait se rapprocher de lui. Mais il ne pouvait lui offrir cela. Bien que cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé, il devait pensé à la sécurité de Bella. C'était tout ce qui comptait. Il avait promis à Alice qu'il s'occuperait d'elle. _Alice..._ Si elle était encore en vie, avait-elle vu cette scène ? Bon sang... _Quel idiot!_

Il grimaça, jeta un dernier regard à Bella et s'enfuit par la fenêtre. Il sauta dans la voiture et démarra. Où allait-il aller ? Il n'avait aucune envie d'affronter Carlisle ou Esmé. Tous se rendraient compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et ils auraient vite fait d'identifier la cause du problème.

Il se gara sur le bord de la route, près de la forêt. Et une masse imposante s'approcha de lui.

* * *

Notre de fin de chapitre :

Oui, oui ! Je sais ce que vous vous dites! 'Même pas une semaine qu'elle nous a postés son dernier chapitre et en voilà un nouveau!' Et je suis la première étonnée, en réalité!

Cette fiction me vient tellement vite, tellement simplement, c'en est même déstabilisant! Mais c'est tellement agréable. Le simple fait que j'ai des idées plein la tête et que j'arrive à les écrire me satisfait. Vos reviews véritablement adorables m'encouragent et me donnent envie de poursuivre, et ce le plus rapidement possible.

Sachez que sans vous, je crains que je n'écrirez pas autant et aussi rapidement. D'ailleurs, vos reviews sont de plus en plus nombreuses (merci *__*), et mes chapitres sont de plus en plus long (6320 mots pour celui-ci, sans les notes d'après Open Office). Je pourrais peut-être faire un tableau de proportionnalité pour que vous vous en rendiez compte! (la semaine de bac blanc me monte à la tête, je crois...)

Parlons un peu de ce chapitre! Aha! Votre curiosité à propos d'Alice a-t-elle été rassasiée ou au contraire ravivée ?

Toujours rien de plus sur la silhouette, quoiqu'une petite hypothèse de ce cher Carlisle... Reste plus qu'à savoir si elle est vraie ou fausse! J'espère que vous n'être pas trop frustré(e)s!

Quoique si vous deviez être frustré(e)s, il me semble que c'est face aux réactions de ce cher Jasper que vous devez l'être! J'espère évidemment ne pas vous avoir déçu(e)s...

J'attends vos impressions avec impatience, un peu anxieuse, certes!

Je vous remercie, comme toujours, d'avoir lu!

Chirurine.

*** **Dans ce chapitre, là où se trouve l'astérisque, j'ai écrit 'Il inspira, respirant mon odeur', à l'origine, sans faire attention, j'avais écrit 'Il inspira, respirant mon oreille'. Je voulais juste vous faire d'une petite connerie, qui nous a bien fait rire, moi et ma chère Rachel!


	6. Chapter V

**Auteur : Chirurine**

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages, lieux et termes se rapportant au monde de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. Seule l'intrigue m'ait propre. Le titre quant à lui, est un 'remake' d'une phrase de Oscar Wilde : « Le seul moyen de se délivrer de la tentation, c'est d'y céder ».

**Genre : **Romance

**Note de l'auteur : **C'est la première fois que je décide d'écrire sur Twilight. J'avoue avoir un peu été dégoûtée de ce livre suite au tapage médiatique qui a été fait autour du film. Cette fiction, m'a en quelque sorte redonné goût au livre, puisqu'elle m'a permit de me replonger un petit peu dedans. Cependant, elle ne représente en rien quelque chose d'extrêmement travaillé. Je suis navrée de d'annoncer ça, mais elle n'est qu'un simple passe-temps. L'avantage est que j'écris avec beaucoup de plaisir, sans trop me prendre la tête.  
J'ai lu les livres, il y a quelques temps, et parfois mes souvenirs ne sont plus exacts. Ayant prêté les deux premiers à des amies, je ne peux m'en servir pour me remémorer l'histoire, il se peut donc qu'il y ait quelques incohérences par rapport à l'histoire. Je vous demande évidemment, de m'en excuser. Je les reprendrais peut-être, lorsque je les aurais récupérés.

**Rating du chapitre :** T

**RaRA :**

**Jessica : **Et je te retrouve encore sur ce chapitre-ci. J'ai mes 'J&J' (Jessica et Jinx) en anonyme qui me reviewent à chaque chapitre, depuis le 3, je crois. C'est plaisant! Je pourrais m'y habituer u_u Bref... parlons donc de ta review qui m'a bien fait sourire! Vous avez tous aimé le rapprochement entre Jasper et Bella. Je m'y attendais, je dois dire, mais ça fait évidemment toujours plaisir.  
Tu te poses des questions sur Alice, comme tout le monde j'imagine. Ça m'amuse beaucoup! (moi ? Sadique ? Non, voyons u_u), si tu as des hypothèses, comme je n'ai cessé de le répéter à tout le monde, dis-les donc moi! ^ ^  
Merci de m'avoir souhaité bon courage pour mon bac blanc... Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir de bons résultats, mais je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même! Et je dois dire que je ne m'en inquiète pas vraiment xD  
Enfin... j'espère ne pas t'avoir trop fait patienter pour ce chapitre. Il m'a posé des colles! Et je ne l'aime pas énormément d'ailleurs, enfin reste plus qu'à espérer que vous ne le détesterez pas.

**Jinx : **Et voilà la deuxième J&J lol! Tu me remercies pour mon chapitre ? o_o Euh... c'est le monde à l'envers ?! C'est plutôt à moi de te remercier de me lire, et de me reviewer! Mais c'est mignon ^ ^ C'est aussi gentil de m'avoir encouragée pour mon bac blanc =]  
Haha! Tu es frustrée par Jasper ? Pas vraiment étonnant... Mais avec un vampire tel que lui, ça ne pouvait pas être si facile! Et avec moi en haut, qui tient les rennes, je te préviens tout de suite que ça ne peut pas être simple! Bref tes hypothèses sont intéressantes, je ne te dirais pas si elles sont bonnes ou non, tu verras par toi-même dans la suite! C'est tellement amusant de voir vos hypothèses... Pour le moment, je n'en ai pas vu tellement de bonnes, mais ça me fait sourire et j'avoue même... que certaines m'ont données des idées, comme je l'ai déjà dit.  
Maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à te souhaiter une bonne lecture!

**Marie : **Et voilà une petite nouvelle ^ ^ Je fais hommage aux Jasper/Bella ? Ça c'est du compliment! Héhé... Merci bien, vraiment... Du coup, je ne sais même pas quoi dire... J'espère juste que le chapitre ci-dessous ne te décevra pas -__-

**Kimpa2007 : **o_o toi aussi tu es nouvelle! J'ai de plus en plus de revieweurs! *__* trop bien. Bref, je m'égare! Donc. Ton hypothèse est toujours bonne à prendre, qui sait ? Peut-être as-tu raison! Nous verrons bien! En tout cas, ce n'est pas dans ce chapitre-ci que tu le sauras!

**Isabelle : **Et bien de rien... Vous êtes plusieurs à me remercier, mais c'est plutôt à moi de le faire! C'est vous qui me lisez, et qui me reviewez. Donc je le répète, merci de lire, de reviewer. Tu avais hâte de lire la suite et j'ai un peu tardé, j'en suis navrée. D'autant plus que ce chapitre n'est vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas mon préféré. Il faut vraiment que je me rattrape avec le suivant.

**Anna :** Bienvenue à toi aussi sur ma fiction! Ravie qu'elle te plaise! J'espère que l'attente pour ce chapitre n'a pas été trop longue, et si c'est le cas, je m'en excuse.

**Lili : **Et de nouveau... bienvenue sur ma fiction =D Je suis contente que tu trouves ma fiction 'super' ^ ^ Merci d'avoir reviewé =]

**Notre de début de chapitre : **Veuillez tous m'excuser du retard. Je pensais la poster plus tôt. Mais... il s'avère, comme je l'ai dit à beaucoup d'entre vous, que ce chapitre m'a posé un réel problème. Je n'en suis d'ailleurs pas satisfaite. Je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai l'impression que je vais vous décevoir. J'attendais pas mal de ce chapitre, trop sans doute. A tel point qu'il n'est rien de ce que j'espérais. Je me déteste de le poster, et ce pour de mauvaises raisons. La première étant que... il m'a tellement posé de problèmes que j'ai recommencé trois fois, et donc que je n'ai pas le courage de le recommencer une quatrième fois. La seconde étant que... je veux absolument écrire le prochain chapitre et oublier celui-ci. Ce chapitre représente un passage obligatoire. Je ne pouvais pas l'omettre. L'idée prenait trop de place dans ma tête, et ce à cause d'une gentille petite lectrice (c'est elle qu'il faut bafouer u_u je plaisante, hein!) qui m'en avais fait la proposition. Je l'ai trouvée intéressante, et l'ai donc mise au point.  
Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que ce chapitre est nul. Je l'affectionne tout de même. En réalité, je l'aime beaucoup, mon seul problème repose dans sa longueur. Il est trop court, bien trop court à mon goût. C'est pour cela que je le considère plus comme un bonus qu'un chapitre à part entière. Mais représentant un passage obligatoire, je le note comme un chapitre.

**CHAPITRE DEDIE A LA GENTILLE ABBY09. **

**(je suis navrée ma petite Abby, je l'imaginais bien mieux que ça... Mais bon, comme il m'ait venu grâce à ton idée et que je t'affectionne particulièrement, je te le dédie tout de même. Un grand merci donc pour ton idée, et pour tes reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir.)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre V : **

« Quand crois-tu que Jasper rentrera ? » demanda anxieusement Esmé, en se triturant les mains.

Les traits de son visage d'ordinaire si doux étaient si tirés qu'elle semblait ridée. Jamais elle n'avait parue plus vieille qu'à cet instant. Il s'en voulait de la voir ainsi. Il avait tant de mal à voir cette magnifique femme, aimante, et habituellement si joyeuse, si malheureuse.

« Tu sais bien qu'il est avec Bella... » soupira-t-il.

Et Jasper... Que pensait-il faire ? Ne voyait-il pas que ce rapprochement lui était bien plus difficile qu'il ne l'imaginait ? Pensait-il ne serait que quelques instants aux conséquences que cela pourrait entraîner ? Tant de son côté que de celui de Bella. Elle venait de perdre Edward. Et bien qu'elle ait besoin de soutien, il n'était pas bon pour elle de l'obtenir auprès de Jasper. Il ressemblait à Edward sur bien des points, et Carlisle craignait plus que tout qu'elle ne le prenne comme substitut. Évidemment, il ne lui en voulait pas. Ce n'était pas la faute de Bella.

« Tu n'aimes pas le savoir là-bas, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Esmé, interrompant ses pensées.

« Ce n'est pas ça... » il s'assit sur le lit, dans leur chambre.

« Carlisle... »

Il la regarda. Ses prunelles dorées le fixaient. Elle avait ce regard perçant qui lui donnait l'impression qu'elle lisait en lui. Il se leva, se posta devant elle et embrassa son front. Elle le prit par la taille et le serra contre elle.

« Parle-moi, Carlisle. Je t'en prie... » dit-elle, sa voix se brisant doucement.

Elle avait mal, si mal. La perte d'Edward avait été trop douloureuse pour elle. Pas qu'il n'en soit pas de même pour lui, mais Esmé était plus fragile qu'il ne l'était. Sa capacité à aimer était un don, certes, mais elle représentait aussi un danger pour sa santé lorsqu'elle perdait un être aimé. La disparition soudaine d'Alice avait été un choc en plus. Une nouvelle blessure en elle qui ne parvenait à se refermer. Une plaie béante qu'aucun antalgique serait capable d'amoindrir. Et quant au temps... Ils n'en avaient pas. Elle avait l'éternité pour regretter _ses enfants_.

« Ce n'est pas que je déteste l'idée qu'il soit là-bas. C'est simplement que je me demande ce qu'il fait. Je me demande s'il est entièrement conscient de ce qu'il fait. »

Elle caressa de ses petits doigts la main de Carlisle. Et ce dernier soupira.

« Qu'est-ce donc qui te fait peur ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Que crois-tu qu'il est en train d'arriver ? »

« Est-ce bien digne d'un scientifique de répondre à une question par une autre ? »

« Je suis la preuve vivante – quoique pas tout à fait – que les lois de la science sont faites pour être défiées. »

Elle sourit. Quelques mois plus tôt, ils auraient rit, se seraient souris, puis embrassés. Ils se seraient regardés avec tendresse, ils se seraient mutuellement dénudés, et ils auraient fait l'amour. Il aurait ensuite admiré son visage satisfait, l'aurait embrassée, et il lui aurait dit qu'il l'aimait.

« Ça ne répond pas à ma question » murmura-t-elle en embrassant son menton.

« J'ai peur qu'ils ne finissent tous deux par trop s'attacher. Et j'ai peur pour Alice. » chuchota-t-il, comme une confidence. Et quelque part, c'en était une. Il était le père de cette famille, ses peurs et ses craintes, il devait les garder pour lui. Surtout lorsqu'il sait que sa femme souffre.

« Alice est un autre problème... » elle trembla, et il passa une main dans son dos, la soutenant. « Non? »

« Elle reviendra. J'ai foi. Et ce jour-là, que risque-t-il de se passer lorsqu'elle verra où en sont Bella et Jasper ? »

« Elle est avec les Volturi. » Elle fit une pause, et il savait qu'elle sanglotait. Il embrassa ses joues, son front, puis ses lèvres. Finalement, il lui laissa quelques minutes de répit.

« Excuse-moi... » dit-elle. « Les Volturi ne la laisseront pas partir, pas si facilement. Tu connais Aro et son attrait pour les pouvoirs d'Alice. »

« Nous trouverons un moyen. » assura-t-il.

« Non, Carlisle. Il en est hors de question. Si Alice les a rejoint, elle a certainement de bonnes raisons. Et je n'accepterais jamais de perdre un nouveau membre de ma famille. Tu entends ? »

« Nous verrons, Esmé, nous verrons... »

Alors qu'il s'attendait à la voir s'énerver, calmement cependant. Il la vit se figer.

« Tu entends ? » dit-elle, plus sérieuse que jamais.

« Quoi donc ? » il tendit l'oreille, recherchant quelque chose.

Il entendit des crissements de pneus, la voiture de Jasper. Quelque chose était étrange cependant.

« Un pneu de la voiture est crevé, je crois... » supposa la brune.

« Deux, et je perçois des débris de verre, quelque chose dans ce goût là... » rectifia-t-il, s'amusant.

Son attrait pour ces devinettes sonna d'un coup faux, lorsqu'il vit le visage horrifié de son épouse. 'Pneus crevés', 'débris de verre', pas étonnant qu'elle ait peur. Pas étonnant du tout, même. Esmé descendit les escaliers, il partit à sa poursuite, et la seconde d'après ils étaient dehors, attendant Jasper.

Esmé était anxieuse, elle savait tout comme lui que quelque chose s'était passé. Ça ne pouvait être un simple accident de la route, pas avec l'habilitée à conduire de Jasper. Il prit sa main tiède et serra ses petits doigts. Elle essaya de lui sourire, mais ne réussit à obtenir qu'une pauvre grimace. Peu convaincante.

« Il va bien, ne t'en fais pas... »

Elle hocha la tête. Il savait toutefois qu'elle n'en était pas certaine. Tant qu'elle ne le verrait pas, elle ne serait pas rassurée. Et il craignait que ce ne soit pire lorsqu'elle admirerait les dégâts de ses propres yeux.

La voiture apparût dans l'allée ; leur vision nocturne leur permit de constater les dommages que l'auto avait subis. Carrosserie bosselée, pare-brise brisé, pneus crevés ; les sourcils d'Esmé se froncèrent, son front fut ridé par l'inquiétude.

« Non... » dit-elle, en un souffle.

« Il n'a rien » s'empressa de la rassurer Carlisle. « Il va bien, ne t'en fais pas... »

Jasper gara la voiture et en descendit, en titubant. Il semblait souffrir, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de claquer la portière violemment. Des éclats de verre tombèrent sur le sol.

Esmé gémit, et relâcha la main du médecin, pour rejoindre Jasper. Elle s'approcha de lui, prit son visage entre ses mains pour qu'il la regarde dans les yeux.

« Lâche-moi! » grogna-t-il en s'éloignant d'elle.

Elle baissa les yeux, non plus seulement inquiète mais désormais désolée. Carlisle connaissait sa femme, elle ne supportait pas l'éloignement de Jasper qu'elle considérait comme un membre à part entière de leur famille. Jasper ne s'était jamais senti 'Cullen', pour lui, il était simplement un vampire. Il avait rejoint la famille pour Alice, et seulement elle. A présent qu'elle n'était plus là, le jeune homme devait certainement se demander pourquoi il restait. Bien que Carlisle ait sa petite idée, il ne le lui dirait jamais.

« Jasper! » l'interpella-t-il alors que le blond montait les escaliers, en boitant. « Quand comprendras-tu que si tu ne nous considères pas comme ta famille, nous te jugeons comme notre fils. Esmé s'inquiète terriblement pour toi. Et moi aussi. »

« Parce que tu crois que je ne le sais pas ?! » hurla-t-il. « Je les sens tout vos bons sentiments! Et ils me tuent! Vous croyez bien faire, mais votre bienveillance, votre amour, votre inquiétude ne font que m'exaspérer au plus haut point! Je ne _vous_ supporte _plus_! »

Esmé porta sa main à sa bouche, et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Carlisle passa sa main dans le dos de sa femme.

« Monte dans ta chambre, Jasper. Je t'y rejoins dans quelques minutes. »

« Bien. » répliqua l'interpellé.

Lorsque la porte se referma, le corps d'Esmé se mit à convulser doucement. Elle suffoquait et les traits de son visage s'étirèrent, exprimant la souffrance qu'elle ressentait. Carlisle la serra contre lui, et elle dissimula son visage contre le torse de son époux. Il déposa ses lèvres sur les délicats cheveux de celle qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde.

« Il ne le pense pas, tu sais... Il nous aime. Plus qu'il ne le pense. »

« Je...Je sais... » balbutia-t-elle. « Mais ça fait si mal de le voir croire ainsi... de le voir nous montrer que l'on ne représente rien. »

« Il comprendra, bientôt. Mais il nous aime, ne l'oublie pas. Il a juste besoin d'être soutenu, plus que jamais. » soupira-t-il en pensant à Alice.

Elle l'étreignit un peu plus et ils attendirent quelques minutes que ses sanglots s'estompent.

« Ce n'est pas à nous de le soutenir. Il a déjà trouvé quelqu'un pour cela, il va falloir que tu l'admettes. » murmura-t-elle si bas qu'il dut tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

« Va voir ce qui lui est arrivé... » dit-elle, plus haut. « Je vais bien. » lui assura-t-elle ensuite en le voyant hésiter.

Bien qu'il n'en crut pas un mot, il devina qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule quelques instant. De plus, il mourrait d'envie de vérifier que _son fils_ allait _vraiment_ bien. Il s'empressa de le rejoindre dans sa chambre.

Jasper était face à un miroir, en sous-vêtements. Son corps était bleui sur de nombreux endroits. Des fissures inquiétantes s'étalaient sur sa jambe droite. Avait-on tenté de la lui retirer ? Son cou était bleui, et une crevasse s'y étalait.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il, les yeux écarquillés par l'horreur. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

« Ai-je l'air d'aller bien ? » gronda-t-il en grimaçant lorsqu'il toucha une large fissure sur sa jambe. « C'est cet idiot de _clébard_! »

Carlisle ne préféra pas relever. Toutes ses années d'expérience lui avaient appris à reconnaître le vrai du faux dans un discours. Et il connaissait suffisamment Jasper pour savoir qu'en ce moment-là, il était si énervé qu'il était capable de dire tout et n'importe quoi.

« Un quileute ? » supposa le médecin.

« _Le_ quileute ! Le _chien chien à sa Bella_ ! »

Un grognement menaçant s'éleva dans la chambre. Il était en colère. Déçu d'avoir état blessé, certainement. Jasper était sans aucun doute le combattant le plus fier de la famille. Encore plus qu'Emmett pouvait l'être. Il était adroit, particulièrement brillant quand il s'agissait de stratégie, et il ne supportait pas de perdre des duels.

« Pourquoi t'a-t-il attaqué ? Ne me dis pas que tu as dépassé les limites! »

« Non! Bien sûr que non! » répliqua Jasper. « J'ai blessé sa fierté masculine, voilà tout! Ça fait un moment qu'il voulait me faire la peau, j'en suis sûr, mais j'étais toujours avec Bella. Aujourd'hui, je lui ai offert le moment propice sur un plateau d'argent. Je n'ai pas été prudent. Je me déteste. »

« Comment pouvais-tu savoir qu'il te cherchait ? »

« J'aurais dû le deviner. »

Carlisle soupira.

« Tu ne peux pas être partout à la fois. Tu t'occupes déjà de Bella, et ce n'est pas une mince affaire! »

Surtout avec la façon dont ils se rapprochaient. Toucher ses cheveux, sa joue, la serrer contre lui, embrasser sa peau, rester en sa présence pendant toute une journée, la veiller la nuit ; tout cela nécessitait une importante maîtrise de soi, surtout pour Jasper. Et jamais Carlisle ne l'en aurait cru capable. Pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en son fils. C'était simplement que le sang de Bella était plus attractif que celui d'un simple être humain. Et ce, pour tous les vampires.

« Fort heureusement, je ne l'ai pas laissé indemne. » sourit le jeune vampire.

« Et... puis-je savoir pour quelle raison l'ego de ce cher Jacob a-t-il été touché ? »

« Je ne pense pas que tu veuille savoir cela. » dit froidement Jasper, se détournant de son père.

« Jasper... » gronda Carlisle, sans vraiment le vouloir.

« Je _sais_. Je _sais_ ce que tu penses. Mais je m'en fiche, vois-tu! » cracha-t-il, ses lèvres se redressant doucement. « Sincèrement, pour _une_ fois dans ma vie, je fais ce que _je_ veux! Et je ne le fais pas parce que j'y suis obligé. »

« Nous ne t'avons jamais obligé à faire quoique ce soit! » répliqua calmement Carlisle. « Ose dire que nous t'avons forcé à faire quelque chose, ose! »

« Pas consciemment. Mais tous vos affreux sentiments m'y forcent. » Il fit une grimace de dégoût.

« Tu ne peux pas nous mépriser pour quelque chose dont nous ne sommes pas vraiment responsables. »

« C'est facile de dire ça quand on n'est pas à ma place. » soupira le jeune homme en passant une main dans ses cheveux. « Quoiqu'il en soit je n'ai pas envie de discuter de cela maintenant. »

« Cela m'ait égale. Il faut qu'on en discute. »

« Je n'en ai pas _envie_. Je viens de me faire attaquer par un loup, j'ai failli me faire arracher la jambe et la tête, par la même occasion. Alors vois-tu, j'apprécierais beaucoup que tu trouves un autre moment pour discuter. »

« Tu t'en remettras vite, et tu le sais tout aussi bien que moi. J'exige que nous discutions. »

« Oh! Mais puisque Carlisle, le _grand_ et si _bon_ Carlisle exige, il faut obéir! » dit Jasper, sarcastique.

Un grondement s'éleva dans la chambre. Les prunelles ambrées de Jasper étaient dorénavant plus noires que l'onyx.

« Souhaites-tu vraiment en arriver là ? » demanda le médecin. « Tu n'y gagneras rien... »

« Parce que tu crois gagner ? Même blessé, je pourrais te tuer. »

« Rosalie, Emmett et Esmé seront là pour t'en empêcher, si nous devons vraiment en arriver là. Ce que je ne souhaite évidemment pas. Toutefois, il est encore temps de rebrousser chemin. »

Les yeux d'une noirceur profonde semblaient lancer des éclairs. Carlisle ne souhaitait pas se battre avec Jasper qu'il considérait comme son fils. Et il était confiant. Il savait que le jeune vampire n'oserait s'attaquer à lui. Il avait un instinct de survie démesuré, et bien qu'il ait confiance en ses forces, il savait reconnaître lorsqu'un combat était perdu d'avance. Jasper était puissant, peut-être le vampire le plus puissant de la famille. Cependant... ses humeurs étaient en ce moment même trop instables. Il ne réfléchissait pas et laissait parler sa colère. Rien de plus.

« Bien. » dit Jasper. « Nous n'en arriverons pas là. Mais me laisseras-tu seul si je décline ton invitation à discuter ? »

« Sais-tu ce que tu fais avec Bella ? » demanda Carlisle, ne l'écoutant pas.

« Oui... et non. » avoua Jasper, lassé.

« Tu n'as pas été trop... loin ? »

« Si je me rapprochais d'elle au point de... de coucher avec elle, tu sais bien que je serais incapable de me retenir. »

Un instant, Carlisle crut qu'il était gêné, mais la minute d'après, il redevenait impassible.

« Tu n'as vraiment aucune estime de toi. »

« Non, au contraire, je connais mes limites. »

Buté. Solitaire. Impassible. Jasper n'était rien d'autre que ça. Un être qui n'avait pas confiance en lui, un être qui souffrait profondément autant à cause de la douleur des autres, que de la sienne irrévocablement incessante.

« Et Alice ? Tu ne l'aimais donc pas ? »

« Je l'_aime_. » répondit Jasper, cassant.

_Comme tu voudras_, pensa le médecin. Jasper pouvait dire tout et n'importe quoi, Carlisle resterait persuadé que cette relation était malsaine, autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Et qu'elle n'apporterait que des problèmes. Edward était mort, Bella n'avait pas besoin de ce genre de relation, surtout pas avec un nouveau vampire. Le médecin était certain que s'il fallait quelque chose à la jeune fille, c'était une relation banale avec un garçon de son âge, et _surtout_ de son espèce.

« Si tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que tu penses... »

« Non, Jasper, » le coupa-t-il, « je sais parfaitement que tu te doutes de ce que je pense. Et tu sais, toi aussi, que j'ai raison. C'est justement ce qui te pose problème. »

Il sortit de la chambre, le laissant seul. Jasper était solide, et de toute façon aucun antalgique n'aurait d'effet sur lui. Seul le temps amoindrirait la douleur de ses blessures physiques. Dans tous les cas, il ne supportait plus son entêtement. Son fils devenait bien trop égoïste, et il ne pouvait plus le voir ainsi.

* * *

**Note de fin de chapitre : **Bien. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus. Sinon... je vous promets de faire de mon mieux pour le prochain chapitre.  
Je vais essayer de faire en sorte qu'il arrive plus rapidement, même si je crains que ce ne soit pas le cas... Les vacances sont synonymes de sorties, vous comprenez u_u.

J'attends tout de même vos impressions sur ce chapitre... Si vous n'avez pas aimé, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, comme toujours ça me permet de m'améliorer! J'attends vos remarques avec impatience!

Si vous n'avez pu lu ma note de début de chapitre, allez la lire u_u xD Non... je dis ça, parce que beaucoup de personnes ne les lisent pas, mais je dis tout de même pas mal de chose sur ce chapitre.

Pour parler de l'avancée de ce chapitre... Je dirais que l'on a le point de vue de Carlisle (Alors ? Ma chère Abby, tu l'as aimé son point de vue?), et évidemment, vous savez à présent que la masse imposante qui s'approchait de la voiture de notre cher Jasper à la fin du dernier chapitre était Jacob. Certains d'entre vous l'avaient déjà devinés, et je les félicite donc! Ce n'était pas non plus très difficile! Cependant, je crois que l'une d'entre vous avez même deviné pourquoi Jacob venait à la rencontre du vampire!

**Remerciements : **Je tenais à remercier mes 1331 visiteurs de ma fiction du mois de février, les 556 qui ont tenus jusqu'au chapitre IV. Je remercie aussi les 35 personnes qui ont mis ma fiction en 'Alert' et les 21 personnes qui l'ont ajoutée dans leurs favoris. Et évidemment, une nouvelles fois mes 63 reviews!  
C'est vraiment, vraiment, gentil... Ça me fait tellement plaisir, je crois que ne vous en rendez même pas compte! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cette fic soit tant appréciée. Mais... ça fou la pression! Enfin, on va dire que c'est stimulant!

Chirurine.


	7. Chapter VI

**Auteur : Chirurine**

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages, lieux et termes se rapportant au monde de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. Seule l'intrigue m'ait propre. Le titre quant à lui, est un 'remake' d'une phrase de Oscar Wilde : « Le seul moyen de se délivrer de la tentation, c'est d'y céder ».

**Genre : **Romance

**Note de l'auteur : **C'est la première fois que je décide d'écrire sur Twilight. J'avoue avoir un peu été dégoûtée de ce livre suite au tapage médiatique qui a été fait autour du film. Cette fiction, m'a en quelque sorte redonné goût au livre, puisqu'elle m'a permit de me replonger un petit peu dedans. Cependant, elle ne représente en rien quelque chose d'extrêmement travaillé. Je suis navrée de d'annoncer ça, mais elle n'est qu'un simple passe-temps. L'avantage est que j'écris avec beaucoup de plaisir, sans trop me prendre la tête.  
J'ai lu les livres, il y a quelques temps, et parfois mes souvenirs ne sont plus exacts. Ayant prêté les deux premiers à des amies, je ne peux m'en servir pour me remémorer l'histoire, il se peut donc qu'il y ait quelques incohérences par rapport à l'histoire. Je vous demande évidemment, de m'en excuser. Je les reprendrais peut-être, lorsque je les aurais récupérés.

**Rating du chapitre :** T

**Note de début de chapitre :** Je vous présente à tous et à toutes mes plus plates excuses. Plus d'un an d'abscence. Je vous demande pardon. Je remercie ceux et celles (en majorité) qui ont commencé ma fic il y a peu, car c'est en lisant vos rewiews que je me suis rappelée que j'affectionnais cette fic. Ce chapitre était au trois quart écrits, mais je le voulais absolument plus long. A cette heure-ci, je n'y ai rien changé, mais je pense encore rajouter quelque chose.

Encore merci à ceux qui restent malgré tout fidèle, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir.

**Chapitre VI : **

Une semaine, une semaine que Jasper m'évitait. Au début, je lui en avais voulu. Puis... j'avais compris qu'il aimait Alice, toujours, et que ça ne changerait pas. J'avais compris que nous étions aller trop loin, que nous avions dépasser une barrière interdite. Je pouvais concevoir l'idée qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir pour mieux revenir. Seulement il ne revenait pas. Il ne me donnait aucune nouvelle. Et chaque fois que je parvenais à me rendre chez les Cullen – chose qui était rare puisque Emmett qui avait été promu au rang de 'chaperon de Bella' m'en empêchait la plupart du temps, trouvant toujours de bonnes excuses, il arrivait cependant que quelque fois ces excuses ne soient pas suffisamment bonnes pour m'empêcher de m'y rendre – Jasper trouvait un quelconque moyen pour être absent.

Sa famille était évidemment de son côté, et je ne pouvais ignorer les sourires satisfaits de Rosalie. Emmett quant à lui semblait partagé entre l'envie de me revoir sourire – sans doute pour s'amuser, heureuse j'étais plus prompte à mes petits accidents habituels, malheureuse, au plus grand damne du grand vampire, je semblais immunisée contre toutes choses embarrassantes – et le devoir d'aider son frère. Car il s'agissait bien de cela, tous assuraient la couverture de Jasper. C'était normal, il faisait parti de leur famille. Toutefois, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir blessée. Je pensais qu'Esmé réfuterait un tel comportement, pourtant elle plus que tout autre s'empêchait de me parler de lui.

Le retour de Charlie fut un nouveau coup à encaisser. J'étais évidemment heureuse de retrouver mon père, mais cela me rappelait que la rentrée était proche. Une rentrée sans _lui_, sans Alice, et sans Jasper. Ce dernier avait fini par se creuser une place dans mon pauvre cœur meurtri. Il fallait bien le reconnaître, _Jasper était devenu une sorte de bouée de secours, celle qui m'empêchait de sombrer dans l'océan de tristesse et de désespoir dans lequel je semblais me noyer_.

Alors je tentais de sourire, de rire, pour ne pas montrer à mon père à quel point j'étais malheureuse. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se rendre compte que j'étais au bord d'un précipice qui ne cessait de m'attirer depuis _sa_ mort. J'avais bien eu quelques distractions qui m'en avait détournée, mais toutes avaient fini par s'éloigner de moi. Je me retrouvais alors une nouvelle fois irrévocablement attirée par le gouffre qui semblait n'attendre que moi. Et la mort me semblait être une bien tendre option comparée à ce que je vivais en ce moment. La sensation d'être abandonnée par tous ceux qui devenaient un tant soit peu important à ma vie, pour ne pas dire indispensables. La conviction que j'étais un poids lourd que les uns et les autres portaient quelques temps avec difficulté, avant de l'abandonner. Je n'apportais que des problèmes aux autres, et ma simple existence était devenue trop dure à supporter non seulement pour mon entourage, mais en plus pour moi. Ironique, n'est-ce pas ?

Je tenais, cependant, pensant à mon père qui avait besoin de moi à ses côtés. Ou peut-être étais-je une éternelle positive qui espérait sans cesse, me confinant dans un monde parallèle imperméable à la réalité. Oui... sans doute était-ce cela. Au fond de moi j'espérais que Jasper me reviendrait. Peut-être avait-il besoin de plus de temps que je ne le pensais.

C'est pour cela, que le jour de la rentrée scolaire, je me rendis directement auprès de mon _ancien_ groupe d'ami, tentant de ne pas remarquer l'absence de ma famille préférée, et leur proposais une sortie.

Mike s'en réjouit et nous incitait déjà à choisir la plage de La Push. Je tressaillis au nom de cette plage que j'avais tant fréquentée aux côtés de Jacob. Jacob qui m'ignorait violemment depuis mon retour d'Italie où j'avais assisté à la plus misérable scène de ma pauvre existence de mortelle. Douleur. Après tout ce temps, je n'avais donc même pas appris à me protéger de mes propres pensées ?

Jessica et Lauren pincèrent les lèvres, peu ravies de mon subit retour. Angela, quant à elle, me sourit gentiment, ses petits yeux noirs illuminés d'une lueur semblable à la joie.

« Alors... tu es bien de retour ? » demanda Éric qui fut accueilli par un silence gêné, orné par les haussements de sourcils de Jessica et Lauren, et accompagnés de coups d'œil entre les différents membres du groupe.

« Eh bien... si cela ne vous gêne pas, j'imagine que oui. »

Mike me fit un sourire ravi et passa son bras par-dessus mon épaule. Jessica fulminait.

« Et lorsque ton merveilleux Edward reviendra, tu nous abandonneras, une nouvelle fois! » cracha-t-elle.

À force de ne traîner qu'avec des personnes au courant de _sa_ mort, j'avais fini par oublier que personne à part les Cullen et moi, connaissait la vérité sur _sa_ disparition, _son_ décès. J'eus un pincement au cœur, ma tête me tournait et je me sentais tout à coup nauséeuse. Je me nourrissais peu depuis quelques temps, voire pas du tout. Et je crois que finalement, j'aurais dû avaler quelque chose ce matin-là. Tout se mit à tourner autour de moi et je fermais les yeux pour ne plus être confrontée à une telle sensation. Je sentais que tout le monde s'agitait autours de moi, mais je n'entendais rien. J'avais envie de pleurer, de vomir, de mourir. Je sentis quelque chose de frais se poser sur mon bras, et je sombrais.

Lorsque je me réveillais, tout mon corps semblait engourdi, ma tête me faisait affreusement mal. L'infirmière s'agitait autour de moi, m'incitant à avaler toute sorte de médicaments amers. J'obtempérais, un peu agacée tout de même. Puis, elle s'assit à mes côtés, me prit la main et me fixa avec un regard compatissant que je n'appréciais guère.

« Mon enfant... » murmura-t-elle voulant paraître tendre, certainement. « Si tu as des soucis, il ne faut pas le garder pour toi. Tu peux m'en parler. »

« Je n'ai aucun soucis. » répondis-je, ma voix tremblant. Je me sentais mal, tellement faible, à croire que je n'avais plus aucune force.

« L'anorexie est chose courante chez les jeunes de ton âge... »

« Je ne suis pas anorexique! » répliquai-je. Bien sûr que non je ne l'étais pas, je perdais simplement l'appétit en même temps que l'envie de vivre. « Je me suis levée en retard, et je n'ai pas eu le temps de déjeuner, ce n'est rien de plus. Pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat, non ? »

« Pour cette fois, non, mais si cela venait à se reproduire, sache que je préviendrais aussitôt l'un de tes parents. » me dit-elle, résignée.

Je hochais la tête, et soudain, mon regard fut attiré par une silhouette dans l'encadrement de la porte. Mon cœur manqua un battement et mon corps se figea. Jasper était là, m'observant la tête légèrement inclinée. Il affichait une expression impassible, et je crois que je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse de la voir sur lui. L'infirmière se retourna et elle sembla tout aussi fascinée par son être que je l'étais. Quoiqu'il me paraissait impossible que quelqu'un puisse l'être autant que moi.

« Et bien, Mr Cullen, entrez donc! » dit-elle, ses paroles ressemblant plus à gloussement qu'à autre chose. L'effet des Cullen était incorruptible et universel – en ce qui concerne l'humanité, toutefois.

Il s'approcha doucement et posa ses prunelles délicates sur moi. Sa présence m'avait tant manquée que le simple fait de le savoir là faisait en sorte que j'allais mieux. J'avais même recouvré l'envie de manger, à croire que je punissais mon corps pour le manque de lui que j'éprouvais perpétuellement.

J'étais tombée sous le charme de ce vampire, à tel point que j'étais désormais incapable de me passer de lui. Il était celui qui m'avait permis de remonter la pente, et je ne pourrais jamais assez l'en remercier. Seulement maintenant, je me retrouvais dans de beaux draps, accrochée désespérément à ce qu'il était. Il était sans aucun doute ma dernière chance de survie, et s'il venait à disparaître réellement, pas comme cette semaine d'absence totale, je ne pourrais pas m'en remettre. J'avais certainement besoin d'être sevrée de sa présence, et peut-être était-ce qu'il avait voulu mettre au point en s'éloignant de moi. C'est que j'espérais, car cela voudrait dire qu'il avait un minimum d'estime pour moi, et ce malgré ce qui s'était passé.

L'infirmière nous regarda, et nous annonça qu'elle prenait sa pause. Elle sortit et Jasper se rapprocha de nouveau.

« Tu as l'air d'aller mieux... » me dit-il, doucement. Ses yeux étaient froids et cela me fit frissonner.

« Ça va... » soufflais-je tentant d'empêcher les tremblement de ma voix. « Alors tu ne m'ignores plus ? »

Il me fixa, hésitant. Il déposa sa main sur mon front et sa fraîcheur apaisa mes maux de tête.

« Merci... » murmurais-je en fermant les yeux.

« Je ne t'ignorais pas. » soupira-t-il. « Pas vraiment, du moins. »

Je souris. Qu'importe, tout cela m'était désormais égale. Il était de retour, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

« Je suis contente que tu ne m'ignores plus. » dis-je puis j'ajoutai, malicieuse malgré mon état de faiblesse. « Plus vraiment, du moins. »

La fraîcheur sur mon front disparut et j'entendis un bruit de chaise. J'ouvris les yeux et le vit s'installer près de mon lit. Il reposa sa main à l'endroit initial et me fit son petit sourire en coin, _si séduisant_.

« Tu ne devrais pas manger quelque chose ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Pas maintenant... Est-ce que tu peux rester, juste comme cela? » et je ne parlais pas seulement de cet instant. C'était une promesse que je lui demandais, la promesse qu'il serait là, encore pour longtemps. Que nos relations resteraient ainsi. Car je n'avais besoin que de sa présence.

« Pour quelques temps. » acquiesça-t-il, et cela m'allait. Un peu. Puis je m'endormis, son odeur et le bruit de sa respiration régulière me berçant doucement.

Lorsque je me réveillais, il faisait nuit. J'étais chez moi, emmitouflée dans mes couvertures, et il était assis sur le rocking-chair, fixant la lune qui illuminait son visage doux. Il était pensif, et j'aurais tant donné pour savoir à quoi il pensait. Pensait-il à moi ? Ou bien... à Alice. Je ne pouvais comprendre ce sentiment en moi qui me donnait l'envie d'être à la place de mon amie. Ce n'était pas de la jalousie. Non. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à éprouver cela envers ma _meilleure_ amie. Peu importe si elle était là ou pas, elle restait pour moi ma meilleure amie.

Il se retourna, sans doute avait-il senti mon regard, à moins qu'il n'ait perçu le changement des battements de mon cœur. Quoiqu'il en soit, je sentis une bouffée de bonheur me parcourir lorsqu'il me fit son sourire en coin. Ce merveilleux sourire qui creusait une délicieuse fossette près de ses deux délicates lèvres.

« Tu as meilleur mine. » Il me fixait, comme attendri.

Je hochais la tête. Que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Je ne comptais pas sur ma voix. J'étais certaine d'être incapable de faire quoique ce soit d'autre qu'un malheureux petit signe de tête. Il m'éblouissait, pas de la même façon que _lui_, mais c'était tout aussi efficace. De plus, je soupçonnais Jasper de n'avoir aucune, mais vraiment _aucune_ idée de ses charmes pourtant si puissants.

Jasper était un être profondément blessé. J'avais longtemps négligé cette partie de lui, me reposant sur ses larges épaules, ne faisant attention qu'à ma propre détresse. Alors même que je savais qu'il était un homme avec un lourd passé. Un être qui n'avait aucune estime de lui, quelqu'un qui souffrait constamment sans même tenter d'y remédier. A croire qu'il avait abandonné. Et c'était sans doute cela, il avait tant souffert qu'il avait abandonné l'idée d'amoindrir cette douleur. Et je trouvais cela tellement dommage. Je voulais lui redonner l'envie de persévérer, car Jasper Hale méritait le bonheur au même titre que n'importe qui. Et peut-être même plus que certains.

« A quoi penses-tu ? » Il avait commencé sa phrase assis sur le rocking-chair, se balançant nonchalamment, et il se retrouvait désormais sur mon lit à quelque centimètres de moi. Son visage incliné sur le côté m'observait, tentant de deviner mes pensées, certainement.

« A toi... » avouais-je.

Je posais ma main sur son visage, caressant sa peau. Il soupira et ferma les yeux.

« Bella... » murmura-t-il, réprobateur. Pourtant, il ne bougea pas.

Je savais que ce n'était pas ce qu'il fallait faire. Je savais parfaitement que je risquais de tout gâcher, une nouvelle fois. Mais qui pouvais-je si j'étais une humaine dictée par mes envies ?

Ma main descendit le long de son cou, caressant le tissu de sa peau. Elle se fraya un chemin sous sa chemise blanche dont les premiers boutons étaient déjà détachés. Je caressai la courbe de ses muscles. Ses deux pectoraux si bien dessinés. Sa respiration se faisait plus bruyante, plus rapide. Il gardait délibérément les paupières fermées. Son expression était indéchiffrable. Un mélange de plaisir et de souffrance. Une contradiction qui ne me suffisait pas pour m'inciter à arrêter. Bien au contraire.

Je déboutonnais sa chemise, ouvrant les deux pans du vêtements, et ma main parcourut son torse imberbe. Il était si parfait. Même ses nombreuses cicatrices l'étaient. Je me rappelais de ce soir où nous avions dépassé les limites du raisonnable – étions-nous en train de les dépasser, en ce moment-même ? Je l'ignorais, et cela m'était égale – et le rouge me monta aux joues. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra doucement et j'eus envie de recommencer comme l'autre soir. Mais je ne fis rien de tel. Le simple fait qu'il me laisse le toucher était... il n'y avait pas de mots pour exprimer à quel point c'était important et inattendu.

J'allais doucement, effrayée à l'idée de lui faire peur. Je savais qu'au moindre faux pas, il s'éloignerait et prendrait ses jambes à son cou. J'étais en contact avec un animal sauvage peu habitué à la présence humaine. Je devais l'en accommoder, lui montrer que nous étions capables. … Capables de quoi ? Mais à quoi pensais-je ? Est-ce que je m'imaginais plus proche encore ? Plus proche au point de finir ce que nous avions commencé précédemment, il y avait maintenant une semaine ? Le désirais-je donc ? Oui. Certainement. Sans aucun doute, même. Mais... au point de vouloir... Oh. Je ne pouvais penser cela. C'était inacceptable. Et pourtant si tentant...

J'arrivais à son nombril. Je savais qu'il n'accepterait jamais que j'aille plus loins. Et je n'osais même pas détacher la ceinture. Il dut sentir ma gêne car il attrapa ma main et la porta à son visage, humant mon odeur. Et enfin ses paupières me laissèrent apercevoir ses deux orbes... dorées. Aucune ombre à l'horizon. Sa soif n'était pas titillée, et je m'en sentais soulagée. Pas que j'ai peur pour ma vie, la seule chose qui m'effrayais était son inconfort face à notre proximité.

« Tu sens si bon, Bella... » il lécha la paume de ma main. « Hmm... Ta peau à elle seule est plus délicieuse que n'importe quel sang qu'il m'ait été donné de boire. » mon cœur s'accéléra. Il avait _léché _ma peau,et cette fois-ci, il ne s'agissait nullement d'un jeu. « N'aies crainte, Bella, je n'ai pas soif. » me dit-il, interprétant mal l'accélération de mon rythme cardiaque.

« Je n'ai pas peur de toi. Pas tant que tes yeux sont ainsi. » J'attrapai son visage en coupe, me redressai et déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Il souffla et se rapprocha de moi. Il posa ses mains dans mon dos et resta immobile. Je voulais approfondir le baiser mais il s'éloigna de moi lorsqu'il comprit mes intentions.

« Je crois que tu ne comprends pas. Je ne _peux_ pas, vraiment. »

« Quand on veut, on peut. » dis-je, acerbe.

Il fronça les sourcils, et me jeta un regard de reproche.

« Tu n'es pas à ma place. »

Non. Non, je n'y étais pas. Mais savait-il à quel point j'enviais sa condition ? J'avais longtemps cru que je voulais devenir comme eux pour _lui_, et pourtant, désormais cette idée demeurait intact dans mon esprit.

« J'aimerais y être, Jasper! » répliquai-je.

Il se figea et fixa mes yeux. Sa bouche était entrouverte dans une expression d'étonnement.

« Que veux-tu dire par là, Bella ? »

« Je veux que tu me mordes. »

« Je ne suis pas _Edward_ ! » gronda-t-il, ses sourcils se fronçant. « Comment peux-tu encore désirer une telle vie après sa mort. »

J'avais mal, le simple fait qu'il prononce _son_ prénom était douloureux, mais si en plus il l'associait à la _mort_.

« Je ne supporte plus cette vie, Jasper. J'ai besoin de changement. »

« Je suis un substitut, c'est ça? »

Un instant, je crus voir l'ombre de la tristesse dans son regard.

« Tu te trompes. J'ai _vraiment_ besoin de toi. Je ne te prends pas pour _lui_. Vous êtes diamétralement opposés. »

« Je suis vampire. »

« Au même titre qu'Emmett et Carlisle. »

« Je n'accèderait pas à ta demande, tu en es consciente. »

« Oui. Mais, s'il te plait, reste. »

Il hocha la tête, embrassa furtivement mes lèvres et m'ordonna de me couvrir. Je m'emmitouflai dans les couvertures et il se colla à moi, serrant mon corps contre le siens. A travers les diverses couches de tissus, je ne sentais pas la fraicheur de sa peau. C'était sans doute un avantage, du point de vue pratique, pourtant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le regretter. Je me pelotonnai contre lui, il respira profondément et passa une main dans mes cheveux.

« Dors... » murmura-t-il.

« Tu vas rester ? » demandais-je.

« Oui, jusqu'à ce que Charlie se réveille. »

Je souris et m'endormis à ses côtés.

Le lendemain, j'étais sur lui, je profitais pleinement de ses mains posées sur mes hanches. Sa respiration était douce, et lente. On aurait dit qu'il dormait. Je déposai un baiser sur sa gorge et il frissonna. Il me serra contre lui et enfouit son nez dans ma chevelure. Mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un large sourire. Je soupirai.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » questionnai-je alors qu'il caressait mon dos, m'envoyant d'innombrable décharges électriques.

« 11h » 11h ? Me répétais-je, et mes cours ? Je me redressai subitement. « Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Charlie t'a laissé un mot pour te dire de te reposer aujourd'hui, il a déjà appelé le lycée. »

Je me décontractai et me reposai contre son torse. Il enroula ses bras autour de ma taille et déposa un baiser sur le sommet de mon crâne. Un nouveau soupir s'échappa de mes lèvres. Je me sentais si bien en cet instant. Pourtant, il relâcha son étreinte, je relevais la tête, l'interrogeant du regard.

« Il faut que tu manges, Bella... » me dit-il, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en ce si _sexy_ sourire en coin que j'adorais tant.

Je me levais et le priais de sortir pour que je m'habille. Il sourit, ironique, et je me rappelai subitement qu'il m'avait déjà vue à moitié nue. Il émit un petit rire et je lui claquais la porte au nez, les joues en feu.

Lorsque je sortis, il n'était plus là, je le rejoignis donc dans la cuisine et me préparai un large bol de céréale. Après ces journées de jeûne, je me sentais affamée. Je portais la cuillère à ma bouche lorsque je vis Jasper se figer.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demandais-je, surprise.

« Un léger... problème. Bella, je reviendrais te voir dans quelques temps, d'accord ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je te promets de revenir. » Il ouvrit la fenêtre de la cuisine, s'apprêtant à disparaître, puis il se ravisa, s'approcha de moi et – mon cœur manqua un battement – embrassa doucement mes lèvres.

Il s'était éloigné de moi durant toute une semaine. Et désormais... désormais il agissait avec moi comme... un petit ami ? Bon sang! Mais à quoi pensais-je ? Comment pouvais-je imagine un tel rapprochement entre nous deux ? C'était... Il fallait penser à Alice et à... _lui._ Mon cœur se serra à cette pensée, j'avais quelque part l'impression de _le_ tromper.

Des coups retentirent, et je secouais la tête pour me sortir de ces pensées néfastes. J'allais ouvrir et me figeais.

« Salut, Bella. Ça fait un petit moment, pas vrai? »

Jacob se trouvait en face de moi. Il était plus grand que dans mes souvenirs, et ses cheveux avaient poussés depuis la dernière fois où je l'avais vu. Il était toujours aussi... beau, il fallait l'avouer.

Pourtant... de multiples contusions durcissaient les traits de son visage qui m'était apparue si doux autrefois. Son torse musclé, qu'un petit veston couvrait à peine, était parsemé de nombreuse cicatrices effrayantes dont une qui ressemblait à une morsure... de vampire ?

« Jacob? Mais que t'ait-il arrivé ? »

Nous étions désormais assis à table, sirotant un verre de jus de fruit. Nous parlions, de _lui_, bien que je le priais d'abandonner le sujet, de Jasper. Et de son escapade dans les bois lorsque Jasper rentrait chez lui. Jacob ne désirait que parler, mais Jasper lui avait sauté dessus, et forcément le loup était sorti et une bagarre avait éclaté, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux trop amochés pour continuer. Je savais bien que mon ami exagérait. Cependant je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'en vouloir à Jasper, face à un loup solitaire, il était évident qu'il aurait gagné.

« Au fait Bella, tu empestes le Sang Froid. J'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu fabriques avec ce blondinet. »

« Il m'aide à remonter la pente. J'ai envisagé quelques idioties, depuis... enfin tu sais. Et il m'en a empêché. Jasper est adorable avec moi, tu sais. Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il te ressemble un peu. »

« Ne me compare pas à ces suceurs de sang! » s'écria-t-il, en donnant un coup sur la table qui trembla.

« Okay, Jacob, calme-toi. »

« Je te demande pardon, je suis... sur les nerfs depuis quelques jours. Je ne suis venue que pour te voir, et te protéger. Tu dois le savoir. Il faut que tu sois au courant de certaines choses. »

Mon coeur accéléra sa cadence. Jacob savait quelque chose, et ce ne pouvait être qu'important pour qu'il vienne m'en parler directement après tout ce qui s'était passé.

« La meute s'agrandit de jour en jour, et il ne peut y avoir qu'une seule et unique raison. D'autres vampires s'installent dans le coin. Et nous sommes incapable de savoir s'ils sont aussi inoffensifs que les Cullen peuvent prétendre l'être. »


	8. Lettre à mes lecteurs

A mes lecteurs et lectrices,

Je suis, il y a peu, entrée dans la vie active. Je ne vais pas m'étaler sur le sujet, je tiens juste à vous expliquer les raisons du pourquoi de ce qui va suivre.

Je suis consciente d'avoir été absente une longue année, laissant deux fictions inachevées. Je n'en reprend qu'une : C'est en cédant qu'on se délivre de la tentation.

Je ne peux vous garantir une publication régulière, il se peut que dans un an, elle ne soit toujours pas terminée, pourtant je peux vous assurer que je ferais de mon mieux pour la faire remonter à la surface.

Étant en formation pour encore quelques mois, je n'ai que peu de temps à consacrer à l'écriture. Il est évident que mon temps libre, je le consacre à mon entourage. Mais j'ai toujours besoin de ces petits moments de solitude où je cherche quelque chose à faire. Et l'écriture est la plupart du temps ce qui les occupe.

Je pense vous devoir quelques explications sur mon absence. Je vais faire simple et court.

Je me suis tout d'abord retrouvée avec ce qu'on pourrait appeler une panne d'inspiration, d'innombrables pages blanches, et des projets pleins la tête qui n'avaient ni queue, ni tête.

Ces projets-là, je les ai mis de côté pour plus tard, et je ne vous en parlerais pas. L'inspiration est revenue pour l'une de mes fictions (qui n'est certes, pas ma plus grande fierté, mais qui me permet d'écrire ce que je veux, comme je le veux), et j'espère qu'elle persistera dans ma pauvre tête.

C'est pourquoi, à l'instant, je viens de poster mon nouveau chapitre de ma fiction twilight que vous pouvez lire à la page précédente si ce n'est déjà fait.

Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire d'autre, si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP.

Merci encore à ceux et celles qui restent fidèles. Ainsi qu'aux nouveaux lecteurs qui ont laissés de nombreuses reviews.

Très bonne soirée à tous et à toutes.

Chirurine.


End file.
